The eternity of our love ! repostagem !
by Jess Oliver Masen Cullen
Summary: Edward deixou uma Bella completamete arrasada, só não contava com o fato de que ela pudesse seguir o seu conselho e que de repente seu futuro desaparecesse! "Apenas um acidente pode mudar todo o curso da nossa história!" - Bella. NC-17 LEMONS
1. Sinopse

Título: The eternity of our love

Autora: Jess & May.

Shipper: Edward/Bella (principal), família Cullen, Louisse/Jean...May/Chris...Jessy/Ryan Cullen(novo)-*Familia Maverick, entre outros personagens.

Gênero: Romance, Lemon, Humor, Geral.

Censura: NC-17.

*******Alguns Pontos*******

- Está fic se passa quando Edward deixa Bella em Lua Nova, portanto Eclipse e Amanhecer não existem nesse universo;

- A familia Maverick, será quem salvou Bella, e Ryan Mitchell Cullen, o novo Cullen;

-Todos vampiros;

- POVs de todos os personagens;

- A história se passa em Paris nos dias atuais, mas contém relatos do passado;

- Contém lemons...por tanto fica a critério de vcs se querem ler ou não!

Sinopse:

Pensamentos

(Edward's POV)

Quando mais nada importa para o que recorremos?

E quando não se pode morrer?

Esperamos a eternidade toda pelo que nunca mais retornará?

E se houvesse uma segunda chance para tê-la, para pedir perdão?

(Bella's POV)

Quando o seu unico amor a abandona e você se tranforma no que ele menos queria?

E a existência te da outra oportunidade?

Mas seu coração está muito magoado para se deixar levar novamente?

É ELE fez isso comigo! E Agora?

Espero que gostem, essa fic foi uma história escrita por mim e pela May, minha amiga de Portugal, via msn....

**  
Capa da fic:**

**http: //i28. tinypic. com/2hwzdyh .jpg [sem espaços]**

Beijos

Jess


	2. Família Maverick ! Novo Cullen

**N/A Jess: Galera do meu tumtum....ai estão as apresentações!!! Logo no início vcs vão se situar sobre esses personagens ok???!!!**

**Bjus e comentem mtu viu???**

**FUiiii....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Família Maverick:**

*Mãe**: ****Louisse Marrie Maverick** - Catherine Zeta-Jones** - ****22 anos**

http:// knockedupcelebs. com /wp-content /uploads /2008 /08/ catherine-zeta-jones . jpg

.

.

*Pai: **Jean Cloud Maveric** - Pierce Brosnan** - ****26 anos**

http:// media. rd. com/rd/ images/rdc/ mag0807/ pierce-brosnan-01-af. jpg

.

.

**"Filhos":**

**.  
**

Nome: **May Sophie Maverick** - Camille Belle** - ****18 anos**

Eu sou um pouquinho de Alice com as animações, compras, decorações, um pouquinho de Edward com o amor por tocar piano e sou muito inteligente, um pouquinho de Emmett de viver lhe protegendo das porcarias que às vezes fazemos e estar sempre ao lado de todos, um pouquinho de Bella de ser responsável, mas mesmo assim não pisem no meu calo que eu acabo com você. Ah, sou irmã gêmea da Jessy!

http: // i241. photobucket . com/albums /ff129/maylsn /MaySophieMaverick. jpg

.

.

Marido: **Christopher William Maverick** - Paul Walker** - ****20 anos**

Meu marido, é um irmão super-protetor e marido também, é romântico e inteligente, adora viver a vida e é loucamente apaixonado por mim faz tudo o que eu peço e às vezes mais (que sonho de consumo) mais não é aconselhado magoar alguém que ele ama, pois ele não tem medo de acabar com você.

http:// i241. photobucket . com/albums/ ff129/maylsn/ChristopherWilliamMaverick. jpg

.

.

Nome: **Jessy Camille Maverick** - Rachel Hurd-Wood** - ****18 anos**

Sou completamente louca, ou como vocês quiserem: uma versão feminina do Emmett. Não perco tempo pra fazer brincadeiras, adoro zuar. Quando é pra ser séria eu sou, não brinco em trabalho. Eu e minha irmã gêmea fazemos um ótimo dueto no piano. Já me graduei em Harvard em Medicina, Engenharia e Arquitetura, fazer o que? Inteligência está na família. Não mexa com a minha família, pois sou capaz de exterminar tudo e todos se o fizerem. A May é sim minha irmã e não, não fomos adotadas, sabe ela não se parece nada comigo!

http:// i241. photobucket . com/albums/ff129/ maylsn/JessyCamilleMaverick. jpg

.

.

Nome: **Isabella Marie Maverick** (Cullen) - **19 anos**

**_Vocês descobriram por si próprios quem é a verdadeira Bella_**

http:// i241. photobucket . com/albums/ff129/maylsn/IsabellaMarieMaverick. jpg

.

.

**Novo membro da família Cullen:**

Nome: **Ryan Mitchell Cullen** - Jensen Akles - **21 anos**

**_Completamente misterioso?_**

http:// i241. photobucket . com/albums/ff129/maylsn/RyanMitchellCullen. jpg

* * *

**_N/A Jess:_**

Meus amores....se vcs quiserem ver as fts é só excluir os espaços, ok?

Espero q vcs gostem dessa fic!!! Ela é meu bebe!!!

Comentem!!!

Bjus


	3. Poderes ! Faculdades

Poderes:

**May**

Telecinese: é capaz de levitar, quebrar e mover objectos e pessoas com a força do pensamento, e capaz de criar campos de força.

**Jessy**

Invisibilidade: pode se camuflar com o ambiente, se tornando invisível tal como o cheiro desaparece.

Teletransporte: habilidade de se teletransportar no espaço, basta pensar onde quer ir.

**Iguais (May e Jessy)**

Supercomunicação: é capaz de se comunicar por telepatia.

Aptidão Intuitiva: Habilidade de aprender qualquer coisa apenas observando.

**Louisse**

Controle Meteorológico: Pode fazer chover, nevar, cair raios e fazer sol.

**Jean**

Controle: A habilidade de hipnotizar e controlar outros animais, os quais são tipicamente os mesmos nos quais têm a capacidade de se transformar.

**Chris**

Biocinese: Pode matar com seu olhar, sugando toda a energia vital.

**Ryan**

Obriga a pessoa a fazer o que ele quer sem ela mesma perceber, também tem um tipo de sexto sentido.

**Bella**

Escudo: Mantém a mente fechada para todos os poderes que afetam diretamente seu psicológico. Pode recolher o escudo, assim como pode expandi-lo.

**Maverick Company**

Maverick Cars – Linha de carros mais caros do mundo (Chris e Jessy)

Maverick Design – Linha de roupa e decoração (Bella e May)

Maverick Buildings – Construção civil e privada (Jean)

**Estudo**

May:

Foi graduada em Harvard na área da medicina e fez especialização em pediatria

A Central Saint Martins College é conhecida como uma das melhores faculdades do mundo na área de Arte e Design.

Jessy:

Foi graduada em Harvard na área da engenharia mecatrónica e mecânica, além de designer de carros.

Foi graduada em Oxford em direito e se especializou em magistratura é Juiza.

Bella:

A Central Saint Martins College é conhecida como uma das melhores faculdades do mundo na área de Arte e Design. (Londres)

Foi graduada em Harvard na área de psicologia e se especializou em psicologia social

Chris:

Foi graduado em Harvard na área da engenharia mecatrónica e mecânica, além de designer de carros.

Foi graduado em Oxford em letras.

**Faculdade atualmente**

May , Bella e Alice - Instituto Marangoni é uma conceituada escola que a mais de 70 anos representa os melhores cursos de moda e design do mundo.

Jessy, Chris, Rose, Emmett e Ryan - Panthéon-Assas — Direito, Tecnologia e Ciências econômicas ou Institut universitaire

Jazz e Edward - René Descartes — Farmácia e Ciências biológicas

Cidade em que estamos – Paris

**Biografia das irmãs**

Eu e Jessy nascemos em Londres meu pai era um brilhante advogado e minha mãe uma simples dona de casa, tínhamos uma vida até que perfeita. Tivemos todas as oportunidades e prazeres que uma garota da nossa época poderia querer até que um dia… estávamos no ano de 1943 numa tarde ensolarada em Londres, estávamos no meio da 2º guerra mundial, pensávamos que era uma tarde qualquer eu estava ao pé do piano lendo enquanto minha mãe e minha irmã estavam tocando logo em seguida meu pai chegou e ficamos a observar, eu realmente amava a minha família éramos perfeitos até que escutamos gritos e explosões a guerra tinha chegado a Londres pior do que antes. Meu pai correu connosco para a nossa cave mais foi inútil uma bomba foi lançada perto da nossa casa e tudo a sua volta começou a desmoronar e pegar fogo minha família estava morrendo tal como eu, até que tudo mudou.

Nos poucos minutos antes de eu desmaiar eu vi os melhores amigos da minha família Louisse e Jean eles estavam atravessando tudo comigo e minha irmã no colo a única coisa que eu ouvi antes de desmaiar foi.

- Vai ficar tudo bem May, cuidaremos de ti e de Jessy.

Três dias depois acordei e dei de cara com a minha irmã mais bela do que antes, e descobri o que éramos… vampiras e com poderes, poderes a quais não compreendíamos quando humanas eu pensei que minha vida tinha acabado mais não ela estava ainda começando, eu tinha uma nova família, minha irmã ao meu lado e o homem mais lindo aos meus pés…


	4. Prólogo

_******Prólogo**_

Olha-me nos olhos

Se conseguires ver a minha alma diz-me por favor...

Olha-me nos olhos

Se conseguires ver os meus desejos diz-me por favor...

Olha-me nos olhos

Se conseguires ver o meu amor por ti...não me digas porque eu sei que ele está lá...

Eu também sei que a minha alma também está lá...se tu me amares...

Eu sei que tenho isso tudo porque o fruto do teu amor o criou...

Criou a minha alma e os meus desejos...

E o amor que sinto por ti? Porque não foi criado pelo teu amor?

Não foi criado, mas eu sei que aumentou por culpa do teu amor...eu sei

O meu amor por ti foi criado pela tua pessoa, pela tua maneira de ser...

Apaixonei-me pelas tuas palavras e enfeites

Apaixonei-me por ti...

O teu interior enfeitiçou o meu interior...

O teu exterior enfeitiçou o meu exterior...

Será possível eu amar-te como te amo?

Será possível este sentimento estar tão infinito?

Por tua causa...

Por tua culpa...

Amo-te...


	5. Capítulo 1: Transformação

_N/A Jess: Gente esse é o primeiro caps...espero q vcs gostem!!!! Naum esqueçam de comentar viu!!???  
_

_BJus_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Transformação**

**Bella´s POV**

Terminei de guarda as minhas coisas e despedi-me dos meus amigos, era uma bela tarde em Yale e eu estava voltando para Forks para as férias de verão em 1985. Era sempre doloroso voltar aquela cidade, a cidade onde a minha vida tinha começado e acabou, mais tinha o meu pai que estava fazendo um grande sacrifício em me manter em Yale e claro a minha mãe também ajudava, mais meu pai… ele me ajudou a enfrentar a vida quando Edward me deixou e devo muito em eu continuar viva a ele, porque quando Edward partiu me deixando para trás naquela floresta ele levou grande parte da garota que eu era com ele. Já se passaram dois anos mais continua a me machucar quando eu penso nisso.

Finalmente o táxi parou no aeroporto e sigo em direcção ao avião com rumo a Port Angeles, sentei-me na sala de espera e foi ai que eu os vi, cinco pessoas com belezas surpreendentes, a pele tão pálida como delicadas bonecas de porcelanas e seus olhos tinham um leve tom dourado fascinante, vendo tudo isso eu já sabia o que eles eram… vampiros.

Voltei a olhar rapidamente e cruzei olhares com a mais animada do grupo ela me sorriu calorosamente, seus cabelos eram um pouco mais abaixo do ombro e cor de bronze que me fez lembrar Edward, ao seu lado tinha um jovem casal, a garota tinha o seu cabelo preso com um rabo-de-cavalo e eles eram castanho-escuro ela tinha um delicado rosto de boneca que me fez lembrar de Alice, o rapaz que estava ao seu lado andava a ler um livro ele tinha os cabelos loiros e um corpo de dá inveja a qualquer homem! Por fim tinha um casal que pela aparência pareciam mais velhos que os três. A mulher tinha um longo cabelo escuro e uma beleza exótica tão admirável e o homem parecia mesmo aqueles galãs de cinema que deixava qualquer um sem ar, ou melhor, todos eles deixavam qualquer um sem ar.

Depois de alguns minutos entramos no avião e o jovem casal sentou perto de mim o suficiente para eu admirar o amor que transbordava dos olhares que trocavam, olhei um pouco para baixo e decidi adormecer. Quando acordei eu só ouvia gritos e havia fogo em uma das cabines, estávamos caindo, fechei meus olhos e só pedi a Deus para que fosse depressa. Quando dei por mim estava sendo carregada pelo homem mais velho do grupo, ele me pôs no chão e notei que os outros andavam a tentar achar sobreviventes.

Olhei novamente para o homem que tinha um sorriso caloroso no rosto e desmaiei.

Acordei e eu estava num quarto ricamente decorado e a garota de cabelos cor de bronze estava ao meu lado lendo uma revista de carros.

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntei por fim

A garota se levantou num pulo e sorriu para mim.

- Família, ela acordou!

Logo em seguida o quarto foi invadido pelos outros quatros vampiros.

- Como se chama minha querida? – Perguntou suavemente a mulher mais velha.

- Isabella… mais podem me chamar de Bella.

- Bella, eu sou Jessy, esta é minha irmã May, seu marido Christopher mais pode chama-lo de Chris e os nossos pais Jean e Louisse. Bem-vinda a família!

Jean se aproximou cautelosamente de mim.

- Sei que deves estar confusa e querendo saber o que és…

- Eu sei o que eu sou… - todos olharam atentamente para mim. – Eu sou uma vampira, certo?

- Isso mesmo, como sabe? – Perguntou May confusa.

- Vamos dizer que eu conheci uma família como vocês…

- Aposto que estás com sede, certo? – Chris disse num meio sorriso e isso realmente não era uma pergunta.

- Sim.

Jess puxou-me logo a minha mão e deu um grande sorriso verdadeiro.

- Vamos caçar Bella, aposto que seremos grandes amigas!

- Hey! Antes ela vai por esta roupa que escolhi, não quero a minha nova maninha repetindo roupas.

Tive de rir com as duas, eu gostava desta família e pude notar que eu amaria cada um deles.

* * *

_N/A Jess: E ai gostaram? Bom...vou esperar pelos reviews pra ver!!! Próximo capítulo no sabado! _

_Bjus _


	6. Capítulo 2: Começar de novo

**Capitulo 2 – Começar de novo**

**Jessy's POV**

Hoje é o nosso 1º dia de aula do segundo ano aqui em Paris, a 1ª segunda de feveireiro desse ano. Eu e o Chris cursamos Technologia na Panthéon-Assas e as meninas, May e Bella, estão cursando moda no Instituto Marangoni, - _de novo, não sei como agüentam..._- faz um ano que nos mudamos - _pela milésima vez_ - para Paris, a cidade do amor cheia de europeus gatos, com nossos "pais" Jean e Louisse.

Agora são exatamente 7:00 da manhã, as aulas começam às 8:30. Bella deve estar sonhando com o seu vampiro Edward, lindo, gostoso, tudo de bom, que a deixou quando humana, pois pensava que era o melhor para ela. Melhor? Melhor era ter... Bem, eu nem vou continuar, porque se não vão me chamar de ninfomaníaca... E olha que eu sou virgem! Claro que por escolha... jejeje

Minha irmã está no quarto com o Chris, então vou animar todo mundo, já que não dá para acordar.

**May's POV**

Não sei por que, mas sinto que a minha querida irmã vai aprontar algo. Vou ficar alerta.

**Jessy's POV**

Fiquei invisível e fui do meu jeitinho para o quarto da minha amada irmã, ela estava abraçada ao Chris debaixo do lençol e ele estava lendo - _eca! Nem quero saber o que eles fizeram_ - me aproximei da cama deles e já estava pronta para correr com o lençol e ver o lindo corpinho do meu irmão, não que eu precisasse mas faço de tudo para irritar minha irmã.

_Já te senti..._- ela pensou, e ia continuar se eu não a interrompesse.

_Droga de gêmea _- pensei.

- Ouvi isso, e nem pense em fazer o que se passava pela sua mente ou eu te mato! - Ela disse subindo uns dois oitavos da voz.

- Oh novidade...como se eu já não estivesse morta! - Eu disse e Chris rolou os olhos. Apareci e dei um beijo em cada um na bochecha.

- Mas...a Bella eu pego - fiquei invisível de novo e fui para o quarto da Bella. Foi muito engraçado, ela é a vampira mais desastrada e fácil de pregar uma peça que eu já conheci.

Quando já estávamos todos prontos, descemos para a garagem.

Fui com o Chris no meu Mazeratti GranTurismo S (que nós desenvolvemos) e as meninas foram no Lanborghini preto da May.

**May´s POV**

Depois da nossa pequena "aventura" com a minha irmã tentando ver o corpo do meu marido, estávamos finalmente eu e Bella rumo a faculdade _novamente _mais tudo bem, este eu acho que era o lado ruim de sermos vampiros termos de andar sempre a estudar e repetir várias coisas ao longo das décadas. Mais claro, eu não era vampira assim há tantos anos, eu e minha irmã fomos transformadas em 1943 perto do fim da 2º Guerra Mundial. Éramos de uma família de classe média meu pai era um advogado muito conhecido em Londres e apesar de estarmos no meio da guerra aproveitamos muito os nosso últimos dias de vida, até que um dia uma bomba explodiu perto da nossa casa e meus pais morreram quando dei por mim Louisse e Jean estavam connosco nos braços, eu conhecia Louisse há dois anos ela era melhor amiga da minha mãe e eu nunca imaginei que ela pudesse esconder um segredo como este. Passados três dias descobrir que eu e minha irmã tínhamos tornados vampiras e juntamente com os nossos novos "pais" aprendermos a controlar os nossos poderes que antes quando éramos humanas escondíamos de todos, mais a historia não para por ai depois que eu tinha me acostumado com esta minha nova vida Christopher apareceu, ele pertencia a família há anos mais tinha ido passar uns meses viajando e logo que eu o vi foi amor a primeira vista… e estamos juntos até hoje há exactamente 65 anos.

-- Eu não compreendo a fascinação da Jessy de querer me irritar e de invadir a minha privacidade! – Eu disse a Bella enquanto guiava rapidamente o carro pelas ruas parisienses.

- Sabes como é a Jessy sempre animada e uma eterna criança.

- Bells, somos gémeas, temos a mesma idade! Será tão difícil crescer?

Bella deu uma grande gargalhada e eu olhei para ela admirada qual era a piada? Jessy era a criança da casa, isso era verdade! Mais claro apesar de tudo isso eu amava aquela peste.

- Ela quer que tenhas esta reacção que tens agora, sabes que ela ama o Chris como irmão. Mais infelizmente eu sou a única da casa que me assusto quando ela fica invisível.

- Claro és a mais distraída, eu não posso acreditar que quando eras humana foste pior do que isso. – Lhe disse num pequeno sorriso que fez ela olhar furiosamente para mim – Sabes que eu te amo, certo Bella? És minha irmãzinha preferida! Principalmente quando a Jessy inventa de ser uma criança e eu corro atrás dela, és a mais sensata.

- Foi por isso que eu cursei Psicologia uma vez, para tentar entender o que se passa pela mente maluca da minha amada família.

Olhei para ela e lhe dei uma língua como se eu fosse uma menina de três anos, fazendo Bella rir novamente.

- Viu esta se comportando como uma criança de três anos, ficas muito fofa quando estás assim May.

Finalmente chegamos na faculdade e estacionamos na nossa vaga de sempre, pois no primeiro ano conseguimos impor uma vaga só nossa com plaquinha e tudo assim ninguém ousaria em estacionar. Éramos muito conhecidas e invejadas na faculdade e eu e Bella bem sabíamos, mais ao logo dos anos aprendemos a lidar com isso, principalmente quando estamos no mundo da moda.

**Bella´s POV**

Chegamos na faculdade, era uma grande e conceituada faculdade de Paris e eu e May estávamos cursando moda, algo comigo não? Quando eu era humana odiava moda e tudo ligado a isso e agora eu e May temos até uma empresa de Design que se chama Maverick Design temos uma linha de roupas e de decoração interior. Continue a andar com a minha irmã e rindo das coisas que ela dizia de Jessy, por incrível que pareça estas duas eram gémeas mais eram tão diferentes… Jessy era um espírito livre que parecia a criança da casa e adorava carros e advocacia , já May era mais sensata apesar de as vezes dá uma de louca, _mais em quem não acontece? _E amava moda e medicina. Mais mesmo assim com estas diferenças e brigas elas se amavam e eu amava cada um deles afinal eles se tornaram a minha família a quase 30 anos atrás.

Enquanto caminhávamos ouvi passos distantes atrás de nós e já sabíamos de quem era, Pierre um amigo nosso que tínhamos feito no ano passado ele seria um excelente estilista um dia…

- Bonne journée princesses! – Disse Pierre a nos cumprimentar.

**(Bom dia princesas.)**

- Bonne Journée Pierre. – Dissemos juntas.

Pierre se pôs no nosso meio e começamos a caminhar em direcção a nossa sala, ele era um bom rapaz, gay, amigo e por acaso ele sabia que éramos vampiras e adorou! Andava sempre bem arrumado como nós e era um excelente confidente.

- Então Pierre como estava Lyon? Aproveitou bem as férias? - Perguntei enquanto sentávamos numa mesa para três pessoas.

Pierre rolou os olhos e olhou para nós.

- Foi interessante e torturante… interessante porque eu pude criar uma nova colecção mais depois eu vós mostro e torturante porque meu pai queria que eu andasse a caça com ele! Imagina eu? Pierre o futuro da moda a caça ,mais que torturante.

Eu e May tivemos de rir disso imaginando o Pierre caçando, deveria ser uma cena e tanto.

- O pobre Pierre…

- E vocês? May aproveitaste Rothenburg ob der Tauber com Chris?

- Oh deus e como! Aquela cidade é tão romântica ela até hoje conseguiu preservar seu ambiente medieval, com seu antigo muro ao redor do centro velho praticamente intacto. A viagem a Alemanha foi fantástica!

- E você Bella como foi suas férias?

- Foi divertida, eu, Jessy e nossos pais viajamos pela Itália aproveitei e apreciei o clima italiano para criar novas colecções enquanto Jessy aproveitou para criar novos carros.

Mais na realidade foi mesmo fantástico, desde que eu tinha me tornado vampira eu já tinha vivido e conhecido milhares de lugares que eu nunca poderia pensar em ir e agora eu vivia a vida muito mais divertida.

**Jessy's POV**

Hoje eu coloquei uma roupa bem sexy: corpete vermelho, calça jeans azul escuro, uma bota preta salto agulha altíssima, um sobre-tudo preto com listras vermelhas, e deixei meu cabelo solto, hoje ele estava ondulado, perfeito vou arrasar corações ou causar ataques cardíacos...jejeje. O Chris também tava muito gostoso com uma calça jeans, blusa social preta, sapato esporte e um casaco preto.

Mal chegamos à escola, todos já olharam para o meu novo bebê, meu lindo Maseratti que fiz nessas férias. Estacionei na nossa vaga (somos veteranos e populares, quer mais alguma coisa?) e saímos do carro, estavam babando que quase joguei umas toalhinhas.

Aqui, eu era a irmã mais nova (e mais gostosa, é claro) do Chris, o aluno que mais arrancava suspiros das humanas, coitadas!

Nós éramos os mais populares e ricos dessa universidade (sabia que superamos o Bill Gates, mais é segredo!), de vez em quando algum bebezinho (comparados a mim) ou outro andava com nós, mas não passava de um dia, para meu "divertimento" é claro...

Hoje eu sabia que não ia ser um dia qualquer, hoje prometia. E assim que o vento bateu em meu rosto senti o cheiro de três vampiros, um deles tinha um cheiro delicioso. Eles estavam a uns 10 metros de nós.

"_Chris você sentiu, temos novos colegas" - _pensei.

"_E pelo jeito vão estudar aqui, olha" - _fez um sinal com a cabeça para onde estava uma BMW conversível vermelha, os três estavam apoiados no carro olhando para nós: uma loira linda abraçada com um grandão musculoso e o vampiro loiro mais gostoso que eu já vi na minha existência.

"_Pelo jeito já nos viram também"_ - acenei para o grandão que estava sorrindo de orelha á orelha para gente - _"e olha: são simpáticos, vegetarianos e gostosos"_

"_Começou..." - _coitado dele, ele devia saber que eu sou pervertida 24 horas por dia.

Nisso, já estava puxando o Chris na direção deles. Parei na frente deles enquanto nos apresentava e é claro que todos ali sabíamos que éramos iguais, dei um beijo na bochecha da loira, do grandalhão e do loiro. Eles me olharam surpresos, mais nem liguei, e tomara que o último seja solteiro!

- Não liguem, ela é meio louca! - o Chris falou para eles balançando a cabeça. Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada nas costas - Ai, eu senti!

- Sei.......Mas, prazer, eu sou a Jessy e esse idiota é o meu irmão mais velho, Christopher ou só Chris - Dei um sorriso.

Quando beijei o último percebi que aquele cheiro delicioso era dele. Pronto só posso estar louca de vez, elogiando esse aí, se bem que não é de se jogar fora nunca, eu namoraria com ele....xô....loucura.....sai de mim demônio...nunca mais pense nisso Jessy, me adverti mentalmente. O gostosinho tava me torturando olhando para mim daquele jeito.

A loira tratou logo de se apresentar também.

- Oi, eu sou a Rosalie, prefiro Rose. Esse é o meu marido Emmett - ela apontou para o grandão - e esse lindo aqui é o nosso irmão Ryan.

Ela deve ter percebido a nossa troca de olhares (e pelo jeito Chris também, mais um pouco e ele sugava todo o Ryan lindo, gostoso e eu nem teria tempo de aproveita-lo um pouco), pois olhou pra nós dois, acho que deu uma piscada para o Ryan e sorriu, e justo quando eu ia me comunicar do meu jeitinho com ele ela me puxou, oh merda! E logo já estávamos todos andando. Eu conversando com Rose, e Chris com os dois meninos (modo de falar, eles devem ser tão velhos quanto eu ou mais).

- O que vocês estão cursando? - Ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

"_technologia"_ - respondi em pensamentos para ela sem querer....ops!

- Como você fez isso? - Ela falou animada.

- Meu poder, super-comunicação! Se quiser pode responder por pensamentos, eu só os ouço quando quero. - Eu falei animada também, acho que íamos ser mais que super amigas.

- Nossa que legal, depois você me fala sobre isso, na aula.

-Tá bom, vamos garotos? - Me virei pro Chris, ele estava parado conversando.

-Estamos indo logo atrás de vocês, vão conversando ai enquanto eu converso com o Emmett e o Ryan.

"_Olha lá se não mata ele, ein?"_

"_Ta bom, mais pode torturar um pouquinho?"_ - ele começou com um tom monótono e depois continuou com um animado. Eu só olhei feio para ele e continuei a caminhar humanamente lenta com Rose.

Até chegar na sala, conversamos bastante (uma das vantagens de ser vampiro é que se fala muito rápido), eu expliquei para ela como funcionava o meu dom para gente conversar durante a aula. Ela se chamava Rosalie Hale Cullen e já era casada com Emm (apelido dele) a um bom tempo, e o gostoso do Ryan chegou na família Cullen a mais ou menos uns 25 anos e já era vegetariano.

Cullen, Cullen, já ouvi isso...

Eu e Rose sentamos na frente dos meninos, virei pra eles assim que sinal tocou, e vi o inacreditável: Chris não matou o Ryan e estava se dando bem com os novos moradores vampiros.

"_Hã...Rose? O Ryan é solteiro?" - _o que? Eu não acredito que perguntei isso por pensamento para ela!

"_Demorou a perguntar, ein?"_ - ela sorriu ainda mais com o pensamento e eu rolei os olhos - _"Não, solteiríssimo e um cavalheiro." - _e começou a bater palminhas, eu já via um plano se formando na mente dela, ferrou! Se o professor já não tivesse parado de falar e saído, teria chamado nossa atenção, faltavam 5 minutos para o intervalo, e olha que ele fez isso várias vezes durante a aula. Nós ainda estávamos sentadas e os meninos vinham para nossa frente. O Emm se abaixou na nossa frente batendo palminhas.

- O que foi? Também quero saber! - Ele falou como se fosse uma menina que adora conversar com as outras, resumindo fofoqueira.

Olhei dentro dos olhos dele e segurei seu rosto com as mãos, ele caiu direitinho pensando que eu fosse dizer.

- Emm, meu querido, você tem 70 anos ou 7? Porque, bem, você parece uma criança cheia de músculos e gigante, você ta pior que eu! - Perguntei em um volume extremamente calmo e maternal.

"_Eu sou má" -_ pensei para todos.

Nessa hora os olhos dele pareceram que iam se encher de lágrimas se pudessem, ele fez um bico enorme e ficou emburrado. Chris e Ryan não se seguraram e tiveram uma crise de risos, eu tive que me segurar na carteira pra não cair de tanto rir, estava até me faltando fôlego _-e olha que nem preciso respirar-_ , e a Rose tava se segurando pra não rir e consolando o Emm, que ficou paralisado com o seu eterno drama. O sinal do intervalo tocou.

- Vamos? - Perguntou o Ryan me entendendo a mão com um sorriso indescritível brincando em lábios. Eu acho que vou hiper-ventilar!

Eu quase tive um ataque e fiquei sem ação por uns 2 segundos, ele me pegou de guarda baixa, acho que ele percebeu porque seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais. Para os outros não perceberem, aceitei a mão dele e ele me levantou com uma força, que ficamos coladinhos. Ele me olhou nos olhos, e eu não conseguia me separar daquele olhar, ficamos a nos olhar por mais de um minuto até que Chris limpou a garganta, me separei do Ryan e dei um olhar assassino para o Chris.

E como se não bastasse só o Chris para me importunar mais do que eu importuno ele na minha existência, o Emmett foi o caminho inteiro para a praça de alimentação me chamando de cunhadinha e enchendo o saco do Ryan e o meu.

- Emm, Emm, você não sabe o quanto eu posso infernizar muito a sua vida, você não me conhece bem ainda! - Falei em um tom de ameaça.

Então todos começaram a rir, mas só o Chris sabia o quanto aquilo era verdade. Enquanto andávamos todos abriam caminho comentando que os populares aumentaram, e que todos eram muito lindos, perfeitos e toda aquela baboseira.

Acabamos de pegar a comida que não íamos comer e nos sentamos em uma mesa pra cinco, Rose do meu lado esquerdo e Ryan do direito, Emmett outro lado a Rose e Chris entre Emmett e Ryan. Ele fez questão de se sentar do meu lado. Senti uma pressão forçando o meu escudo.

- Hã, qual de vocês dois está tentando quebrar o meu escudo? - Perguntei apontando para o Emmett e Ryan. Eu sabia que não era a Rose, o dom dela, era tipo a beleza, agora sabíamos bastante coisas uma da outra, só não contei para ela que eu era virgem, porque se o Emm soubesse ele ia me zoar mais do que minha querida May e pela existência inteira.

- Desculpe! - Ryan sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que mataria qualquer humana, levantando a mão em um pequeno gesto, daqui a pouco ele me agarrava.

- Com você eu não me importaria...se funcionasse... - dei um sorriso enorme e disse em sua orelha provocando - mas..... Qual o seu poder? - Dei um beijo em seu pescoço e me afastei.

- Ela é má! - O Emmett disse gargalhando.

- E meio pervertida também....- disse o Chris rindo junto.

- Espera só Chris, você não perde por esperar, ou melhor, hoje depois daqui, terá vingança, você não pode espalhar meu segredo que ta na cara assim para os outros! E na verdade sou inteiramente pervertida...- e comecei a rir junto - Então, Ryan? - Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em sua coxa, que pelo jeito era bem musculosa também (eu sei por que apertei), assim como o seu corpo.

- Ela é muito má! - Disse Ryan também rindo, só que maliciosamente. - O meu poder é obrigar qualquer pessoa a fazer o que eu quero, quer ver? - Apenas acenei negativamente com a cabeça.

" _Não, depois você me mostra.... Mas o que você iria me obrigar a fazer, Ryan?"_ - pensei em um tom inocente.

"_Depois eu te falo ou te mostro"_ - ele piscou para mim - _"Coisas proibidas para menores de 50 anos..."_ - gente, é que a Rose disse que ele era cavalheiro, imagina se não fosse! Nesse momento ele pegou minha mão de sua perna e a beijou, como se adivinhasse o que eu pensei. Ele ganhou um ponto no meu conceito depois dessa.... Ponto aonde? Que conceito? É de comer, é roupa? Por que eu não tenho nem um! Preciso chamar um daqueles caras que expulsão demônios, há, exorcistas, o negócio aqui na minha mente ta feio!

Depois que ele "falou" isso eu desatei a rir, simplesmente não aguentei.

- E o que te faz pensar que depois você irá me falar ou me mostrar? - Eu consegui soltar. Emm, Rose e Chris olharam para gente como se nós dois fossemos loucos, mais expecificamente ETs, qual é? Eles não perceberam que a gente estava conversando por pensamentos?

"Ah, eu tenho certeza!" - pensou e mostrou todos os seus dentes brancos em um sorriso muito, mais muito malicioso. Ele ainda estava segurando a minha mão, que eu tratei logo de soltar, o Chris estava olhando com uma cara feia para mim! Até parece que ele nunca tinha visto eu conversar com um garoto assim, e nós nem estavamos fazendo nada, ainda! Oh, irmão chato, eu não sou bebê!

-Hummm...Cunhadinha, vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, ein? Olha como ela ta sem graça! - Eu só comecei a rir.

- Cunhadinha, Emm? Você só pode estar louco! Eu Jessy Camille Maverick em um compromisso sério? Desculpe impossível! E eu sou o ser mais sem vergonha que existe! - Eu disse olhando bem para o Emm, rindo muito. O sinal tocou.

- Isso mesmo, ela é um caso perdido! - Chris comentou. Todos rimos e voltamos para a sala de aula. Legal, mais tortura!

A aula acabou e nós cinco estávamos indo para os carros quando meu celular tocou.

- Oi May..... Hoje, compras? Claro que vou........posso levar uns novos amigos nossos?...........- comecei a bater palminhas -......que ótimo........tá........tá..........já ouvi............beijo......tchau.

- Gente, vocês vão sair connosco! E nem pense que vocês meninos vão escapar, viu?

- Compras? - Os olhos da Rose se encheram de um brilho único, e esse eu conhecia, por que eu fazia o mesmo quando ouvia falar que íamos fazer compras!

-Isso, vocês três vão comigo, a May vai vir para pegar o Chris, oh nojeira! E nós vamos em dois carros.

- Tudo bem! - Disse a Rose dando pulinhos.

- Tortura... por que vocês têm que fazer isso 7 dia por semana? - O Chris não é tão fã de compras, embora goste também.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade eu pelo menos só faço umas duas vezes, sou mais projetar e crias minhas belezinhas, meus filhos... com você! jejeje - disse passando a mão no meu carro.

- Você faz carros? - O Emm perguntou todo impressionado.

- Outra história! No caminho eu te conto. Olha lá minha vingança vindo Chris! - E acenei para May que estava já entrando no estacionamento.

- Vamos para a tortura pessoal! - Chris falou colocando as mãos nos ombros de Emm e Ryan. Os três pareciam cachorrinhos com aquelas caras pedindo piedade!


	7. Capítulo 3: Conhecendo e Reconhecendo

**N/A:** _Boum...estou aqui para agradecer à vocês pelas visitas!!! E também pelo meu único Review da_** Acdy-chan**...

* * *

_Resposta:_

**Acdy-chan**.

_Sabe...nesse capítulo a Bells já aparece Vampira... agora so falta esperar o reencontro, neah?!_

_Até a próxima!!!_

* * *

_Gente...amo vcs, mas sabe aquela história de quantos menos reviews mais a autora fica triste ai naum escreve, e consequentemente naum posta?_

_Entaum... Haushaushaushaus' Mandem mtas Reviews e me façam feliz que eu posto mais um capítulo!!!!_

Ah, uma pequena observação: Nesses primeiros capitulos até mais ou menos a metade da história os posts mais frequentes seram os da Jessy e os da Bells, e depois os da Alice e do Edward, além de algumas rapidinhas do Emm, da Rose, do Chris e de toda a Família Cullen.

**As vezes precisamos conhecer os vários lados da história!**

_** Bjus da Jess **  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Conhecendo e reconhecendo**

**May´s POV**

Eu tinha deixado Bella e Pierre na faculdade pois Bella tinha prometido a ajudar Pierre com a nova colecção e eu agora esta encarregada de ir as compras para escolher os tecidos e enfeites para a nossa nova criação que o professor de artes estava nos obrigando a fazer e para completar eu tinha de procurar o tecido ideal para um vestido de noiva de uma duquesa qualquer da Suíça e Bella estava ocupada criando a sua nova colecção de Inverno para a Angel Maverick Design, esta era a nossa linha de moda onde criávamos vestidos de noivas, roupas infantis, vestidos elegantes e milhares de outras roupas e a Maybelle interior design que era exclusivamente para Design de interior de casa, remodelações e etc… e tudo isso estavam integrado na Maverick Design, era uma empresa que me dava muito orgulho.

Tinha acabado de ligar para Jessy e estava em rumo a sua faculdade, liguei meu iphone, pus os fones fiquei a escutar Leave Out All The Rest de Linkin Park era uma boa música. Fechei rapidamente meus olhos, o lado bom de ser vampira era que eu tinha uma espécie de GPS e nunca tive um acidente, respirei fundo e me concentrei no refrão.

"**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done (Quando minha hora chegar, esqueça os erros que cometi)**

**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed (Ajude-me a deixar para trás algumas razões que deixem saudades)**

**Don't resent me, when you're feeling empty (Não fique ressentida comigo, quando se sentir vazia)**

**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest (Guarde-me na sua memória, deixe de fora todo o resto)**

**Leave out all the rest (Deixe de fora todo o resto)"**

Finalmente eu tinha chegado e avistei minha irmã, meu marido e os seus novos amigos. Por alguma questão eu senti uma angustia, algo não batia certo… estacionei o carro ao lado deles, desliguei o meu iphone e sai graciosamente do carro com um leve sorriso no rosto.

**Chris´s POV**

May finalmente tinha chegado, eu odiava compras… quer dizer as vezes era divertido mais eu já previa que hoje teríamos de correr em várias lojas para encontrar tecidos e milhares de coisas para a sua colecção, mais eu evitava reclamar pois muitas vezes era ela que ia comigo a me ajudar a escolher coisas para mim…

Ela desceu graciosamente do carro e me deu um grande sorriso, eu já disse que eu amo esta mulher? May hoje estava extremamente linda _(como sempre…)_ ela usava uma blusa roxa, com um casaco fino branco por cima, um short jeans curto que mostrava graciosamente suas lindas pernas _(para quem não sabe ainda está quente, afinal só esfriará lá para Novembro)_, uma bota curta preta de salto fino, ela tinha uns óculos de sol e seu cabelo estava levemente cacheado, ela estava perfeita e bem percebi os olhares dos outros rapazes para ela. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Hey baby. – Eu lhe disse antes de lhe dar um leve beijo.

- Hello!!! Será tão difícil vocês dois manterem as mãos separadas? – Perguntou Jessy fingindo estar ofendida.

-És uma estúpida, Jessy… - Eu lhe disse quando passei minha mão pela cintura de May, ela tirou o óculos e olhou calmamente para cada um. – Querida, deixa-me apresentar. Este é Emmett e sua esposa Roselie e este é o Ryan.

"Porque eu sinto que eu terei problemas?" Pensou May para mim

"Pois, para a sua dor de cabeça Ryan é solteiro…"

"Só espero que Jessy não apronte nenhuma, ele até que é bonitinho."

"Desculpa o seu marido está aqui bem ao seu lado falando contigo."

Ela me deu um leve sorriso que me fez revirar os olhos.

**May´s POV**

Finalmente eu tinha conhecido os novos amigos de Jessy e Chris, eles pareciam simpáticos mas algo me dizia que eu teria problemas futuramente.

- Fico feliz em vós conhecer, eu sou May Maverick. Sou casada com Chris e Jessy é minha irmã gémea.

Emmett olhou para mim e para Jessy e caiu na gargalhada eu tinha dito algo errado?

"Este é doido?" perguntei para Jessy.

"Não apenas se comporta como criança"

"Nossa Jessy encontraste a tua metade."

Jessy me deu língua e eu tentei não rir.

- Sinceramente, vocês são tão diferentes… Jessy tem cabelos cor de bronze e tu castanho, apenas algumas coisas em vocês é que da para perceber que são gémeas… será que a personalidade é a mesma? – Perguntou Roselie.

- Não Rose, graças a deus não… duas Jessy ou duas May seria um inferno. - Chris respondeu por mim. Virei-me para ele e lhe dei um olhar ameaçador – Sabes que é a minha vida, certo querida?

- Não ligues para o Chris, Rose. – Disse minha irmã com um sorriso. – Apesar de termos coisas diferentes, quando estamos juntas…

- Sai de baixo. – Completou Chris com um sorriso.

- Nossa, até aparece que eu e Jessy somos malignas.

Chris olhou para mim e para Jessy e deu um pequeno sorriso

- Não, até que não são mais quando juntam as duas eu tenho pena do inimigo.

Rolei os olhos e olhei para o meu iphone para ver as horas.

- Olha temos de ir andando, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Tenho de escolher os tecidos certos, depois tenho de passar na Maverick Design e por último ainda tenho de passar na faculdade. Isso tudo em apenas quatro horas.

- Vamos pessoal, será divertido! – Disse minha irmã com um grande sorriso enquanto os rapazes pareciam que estavam indo para o inferno.

- Sabes May, lembras muito a minha irmã Alice. Ela também ama moda, tenho certeza que se darão muito bem juntas.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso, mais mesmo assim algo me dizia que isso ia acabar mal. O que diabos se passava comigo? Pensei em compartilhar com Jessy mais ela estava tão animada com estes novos amigos que decidi ignorar.

**Jessy's POV**

Minha irmã tinha acabado de chegar e se apresentar.

- Vamos pessoal, será divertido! – Eu disse com um grande sorriso no rosto e olhei para os garotos, eles estavam com uma cara de dar dó em qualquer um, carinhas de sofrimento. Eu já falei que adoro isso?

- Sabes May, lembras muito a minha irmã Alice. Ela também ama moda, tenho certeza que se darão muito bem juntas. - Rosalie falou.

Alice...Alice... Algo não ta certo... To esquecendo de algo muito importante... Mas deixa pra lá... Compras!!! Vou comprar aquela Ferrari que vi na loja de automóveis do lado do shopping... Lindah... È a que faltava para minha coleção... Vou modifica-la e tenho certeza de que ficará ótima.

- Bom, eu não quero ir sozinha, tenho que ir comprar minha Ferrari, quem vem comigo?

Até o Chris se ofereceu, e a May lançou um olhar assassino pra ele que até o Emmett se encolheu!

- Depois agente vai lá parao shopping e te encontramos, tá May? - Pulei no colo do Chris e dei um beijo nele, e depois fui bagunça o cabelo da May e também lhe dei um beijo.

"Toma cuidado viu, Ryan! Se ela estiver com um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, você me paga... Persigo-te até o fim do mundo!" - ela pensou pro Ryan enquanto se despedia de todos.

- Tchau, meus amores! - Acenei para eles enquanto entravam no bebezinho que fiz para May.

Esperei um pouco e olhei pro Ryan.

- Uiiiiii... essa eu ouvi! Fatal... - Eu disse batendo minhas mãos nas costas dele amigavelmente enquanto via o carro desaparecer.

Me virei para a Rose, que estava sem entender essa minha fala, e ia ficar sem entender.

- Então, como vamos fazer? Rose vêm comigo e os meninos vão no seu carro? - Nesse momento o olhar de Rose tornou se de pavor.

- Não de jeito nem um, se não eles vão fugir. Eu conheço o Emmett! Ele não perde uma oportunidade de fugir... Uma vez eu fui provar umas roupas lá na Victória Secret's e quando voltei do provador ele não estava mais lá, nem o meu carro! Eu vou com ele e o Ryan vai com você! Ryan? - Ela planejou tudo naquela mente diabólica, eu sei...

- Por mim tudo bem! - Ele disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você ta louco, já pensou se eu te agarro no carro? Minha irmã vai dar uma cria! Você ouviu somente uma parte da ameaça, Ryan! Ela me disse que se eu fizesse alguma coisa com você especificamente, ela ia estragar o meu bebê que eu acabei de fazer! Eu to estreando ele hoje e olha que ele é no momento o carro mais caro do mundo! Quando se trata dos meus carros eu deixo de fazer qualquer coisa! Rose? Meus carros são a prova de mísseis mas não de Mays! Por favor, me deixa ir com o Emmett? Eu já amo ele! Please? - Abracei o Emmett e me virei pra Rose com uma carinha de cachorro, aquelas dos filmes, que você faz qualquer coisa por aquele olhar. O Emmett já estava rindo, quase rolando até, se eu fosse ele estaria fazendo a mesma coisa!

- Não, você vai com o Ryan! - e se foi puxando o urso risonho junto. - E vê se chegam lá inteiros, viu? - Ela disse entrando no carro.

- Vamos logo! O que me conforta, é que eu fiz outro carro igual a esse e guardei em um lugar escondido, pra casos como esse... - E fui bufando para a minha linda e muito, mas muito cara super-máquina.

- Eu não me importo se você me agarrar! - Ele disse rindo e me seguindo para o carro.

- Entra ai e cala a boca... fiquei de mal humor! - Eu disse seriamente para ele, quase rosnei.

- Sim, sou seu escravo, manda que eu obedeço...- nisso eu só joguei um olhar fulminante e ele completou a frase - ... Brincadeirinha! - E entrou no carro.

Me sentei no banco no motorista e liguei meu lindo Maseratti, o som que ele fazia era inigualável!

- Seu carro é muito... - eu cortei ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu sei! Qualquer dia eu te deixo dirigir ou te dou um, sei lá... - falei saindo do estacionamento da faculdade. Depois disso o silêncio reinou no carro, liguei meu iPod no carro e coloquei a minha música.

"**Here's my key** _**(aqui está o meu segredo)**_

**For lots of fee** _**(por montes de dinheiro)**_

**A freak like me**_**(um louco como eu)**_

**Just needs infinity **_**(só precisa da infinitude)**_

**Relax **_**(relaxe)**_

**Take your time **_**(tome o tempo que precisar)**_

**And take your time**_**(e tome o seu tempo)**_

**To trust in me **_**(para confiar em mim)**_

**And you will find **_**(e você encontrará)**_

**Infinity, infinity**_** (a infinitude, infinitude)**_

Nessa hora eu já estava dançando, sem as mãos no volante e já estávamos indo à uns bons 300 km/h. Ainda bem que eu coloquei sensores e piloto automático nesse carro se não ele já tinha ido para o ferro velho! Não que eu precisasse das mãos para dirigir, mas era sempre bom, neah? Minha irmã escolheu um shopping meio longe dessa vez... eu sei que falei que a loja era perto do shopping, mas eu pensei que era o do lado não o do fim do mundo!!! Eu sei que falei que a loja era perto do shopping, mas eu pensei que era o do lado não o do fim do mundo!!!

E o até agora mudo (5 minutos) resolveu se pronunciar...

- E você só faz carros, não faz outra coisa, não tem namorado, nada? - Oh... e ele vêm perguntar logo se eu tenho namorado?

- Bom, eu amo fazer carros, por enquanto, até eu tomar jeito na minha existência, vai ser só isso que irei fazer, além de baixarelado e das faculdades, se bem que eu não preciso, um dos meus dons é a aptidão intuitiva, e eu não tenho namorado isso só vai acontecer para eu tomar jeito, ou juízo, e eu não quero isso, já recusei um monte de gente, até lobisomem! Não achei a pessoa certa... - depois do meu discurso diplomático comecei a gargalhar. - Nossa eu disse isso, pelo jeito vou ter que chamar um exorcista!

- Por quê? - Ele disse entretido.

- Porque eu geralmente não falo coisas que me fazem ser mais responsável e continuar virgem! Tô ficando Louca! - Falei de mais? Sim, falei...

- Você é...esquece! - ele falou meio que surpreso e um sorriso teimou em brincar em seus lábios.

- Sim eu sou, e se você falar para alguém e isso inclui o Emmett muito especificamente, não terá paz pelo resto da sua existência, por que vou te caçar até a morte! - Falei meio sombria.

- Não vou falar isso! È que bem, você não parece ter a virtude intacta.

- Vamos parar com esse papo, não me agrada... ainda mais estar falando dele com você. Porque você gostaria de tira-la? Hehehe. Não responda. Então como você entrou na sua Família? Você é o único solteiro dela? Em que ano você morreu? Você era gostoso quando era vivo?

Ele me olhou ainda sorrindo, parecia um bobão, e já ia responder. Acho que estava pensando em tira-la (_minha "virtude" como ele quis dizer)._

- Que foi, ein? Esse sorriso ai ta estranho! Nem vem, não vou te agarrar ainda, para a sua infelicidade! Até que estou me controlando bem com um vampiro gostoso do meu lado! Neah?

- Infelizmente está, e eu sou gostoso? - Ele perguntou rindo maliciosamente.

- Você não me respondeu minhas perguntas, lindo! - Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

- Ta, já vi que não vai me responder. Eu morri em 1930, tinha 20 anos. Eu já era vegetariano há um bom tempo e entrei para a família Cullen em 1987. E só tem mais o Edward de solteiro! E sim eu era muito bonito quando humano, praticamente um galã!

- Gostoso, quer dizer o seu irmão?

- Não sei...

- Ah, qual é? - Dei um tapa no ombro dele.

- Não.

- O que tem medo que ele seja mais bonito que você? Jejeje!

- Não! Eu sou tão gostoso, lindo e tudo de bom que nem reparo nos outros!

- Nem se acha, neah? Mas….Gostei... jejeje!

"**The time goes by **_**(o tempo se vai)**_

**So naturally **_**(então, naturalmente)**_

**Why you'll receive **_**(porque você receberá)**_

**Infinity **_**(a infinitude)**_

**Here's my key** _**(aqui está o meu segredo)**_

**For lots of fee** _**(por montes de dinheiro)**_

**A freak like me**_**(um louco como eu)**_

**Just needs infinity **_**(só precisa da infinitude)**_

**Relax **_**(relaxe)**_

**Take your time **_**(tome o tempo que precisar)**_

**And take your time**_**(e tome o seu tempo)**_

**To trust in me **_**(para confiar em mim)**_

**And you will find **_**(e você encontrará)**_

**Infinity, infinity, infinity, **_**(a infinitude, infinitude, infinitude)**_

**infinity, infinity, infinity, infinity **_**(infinitude, infinitude, infinitude, infinitude)**_**"**

**(Guru Josh Project, Infinity 2008)**

Continuamos a conversar até chegarmos lá na loja. Quando estacionei na porta da Ferrari, as pessoas que estavam lá quase caíram para trás. E quando eu sai do carro? Um vendedor até desmaiou... Coitado!

Esperamos a Rose só mais um minuto, conversando apoiados no carro.

- E ai vocês nem se comeram? - O Emmett já veio todo interessado, eu acho que ele queria que eu perdesse o meu carro, ou do jeito que só pensa em sexo, que nem a Rose disse, queria que eu e o Ryan, bem, vocês entenderam, neah?

- Eu sou mais forte do que eu pensava! Hahaha, Emmett! - Dei um soco no ombro dele - Vamos logo que eu quero aquele carro! - e peguei dentro do meu carro uma maleta.

Entramos no local, e eu o vi, vermelho cintilante. Meu carro! Mal olhei para o outro lado e vi a vendedora (ela era nova, pelo jeito não sabia quem eu era!) que vinha em nossa direção, ela não tirava os olhos do Ryan... Eu to com ciúmes? Cadê um exorcista quando a gente precisa?

- Bom, em que posso ajudar? O senhor está querendo qual carro? - Ela perguntou direto para ele, vi seu nome no cracha, era Renata Lichieri. Nesse momento eu não me segurei e passei minhas mãos pela sua cintura, como se fossemos namorados.

"_Sem nenhum comentário, Ryan!"_ - Eu o adverti por pensamento - _"mas... se quiser eu te solto?"_ - ri.

"_Nem por isso, mas vai entrar no meu jogo também"_- ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, olhando me nos olhos, me agarrou bem forte pela cintura, pegou a maleta da minha mão e jogou para o Emmett e então me beijou ferozmente. A vendedora ficou sem graça, não sabia onde enfiar a cara, e para completar o Emmett estraga prazeres limpou a garganta. Eu também fiquei sem graça, mas por causa do Emmett, apenas paramos de nos beijar, mas ficamos abraçados.

- Bom, EU quero aquela nova Ferrari Dino vermelho cintilante completa! Senhorita...hummmm... Lichieri. - falei olhando para seu cracha.

- Ela custa $ 1.000.000,00. - ela falou como se eu não tivesse dinheiro para comprar.

- Eu sei minha querida, se por acaso você não percebeu eu sou a Senhorita Maverick, a que mantém seu emprego, e aquele Maseratti GranTurismo S ali fora é meu e custa cinco vezes mais que o carro mais caro dessa marca e aquela maleta ali está cheia de euros, minha querida! Por favor me chama o Gabriel, sim? - Devolvi em um tom superior, Renata somente aceitou com a cabeça baixa e foi atrás do gerente.

- Também não precisava fazer assim coitada dela! - Emmett disse já começando a rir de novo.

- Ah, eu estou cheia, quando um homem me atende só falta me comer com os olhos e quando é uma mulher acha que eu não posso comprar! Bem feito. - Eu comecei a rir junto com ele.

- Sim, Senhorita Maverick? O que desejas hoje? E me desculpe pela Renata, ela é nova aqui!- Gabriel, o simpático e super gato _(já peguei)_ diretor da Ferrari da França de 25 anos veio me atender. É impressão minha ou o Ryan me apertou um pouquinho mais forte.

" _Rosalie, já peguei esse!"_ - pensei para ela.

"_Ele é gostoso e demais"_ - ela deu até um assobio. O Emmett ficou tão tenso que pensei que fosse explodir.

"_Calma Emm, é que eu disse que tenho uma surpresa para ela"_ - pelo menos o acalmei.

- Uau, o que desejas hoje? Você vem tanto aqui assim? - Emmett perguntou impressionado.

- Jessy, por favor Gabriel! Hoje eu vou levar aquela Ferrari Dino 2009 vermelha cintilante completa _"ah, eu estou livre na sexta a noite, passa lá em casa!"_ - completei por pensamento, Gabriel sabia somente desse meu dom, mas pensava que eu era humana - E sim Emmett, eu venho aqui tanto assim, eu praticamente compro a Ferrari inteira! - Peguei a maleta e entreguei para Gabriel.

- Claro, é só assinar esses papéis e vou mandar os manobrista dirigi-la lá pra fora para a senhorita!

- Não precisa, e vou deixar um carro ali fora, ta bom? Quero dar uma voltinha com o meu mais novo amor!

- Quem o Ryan ou o carro? - Rose falou.

- Eu pensei que esse comentário sairia do Emmett! Mas pode ser com os dois! - dei uma piscadinha pro Ryan, e comecei a gargalhar, enquanto assinava os papéis.

- Claro, as chaves já estão na ignição e os documentos no porta-luvas, até mais, foi um prazer conhece-los. - Ele disse com sinceridade para Ryan, Rose e Emm.

- Vamos dar uma voltinha até o shopping? - Falei já rindo, aiai meu novo carrinho!

- Mais o carro só tem dois lugares! - Emmett falou.

- Hã, vocês podem dar uma volta no meu Mazeratti, mas deixa a Rose dirigir e não tente nada dentro dele, ele tem câmeras internas ligadas ao meu notebook e se eu ver algo indecente acontecendo lá dentro ele vai desligar! - Tirei a chave do meu bolso e joguei para Rose. - Toma cuidado e juízo crianças! Jejeje...

- Legal! Vamos Emmett! - Ela disse dando pulinhos.

- E eu? Não vou dirigir? - O Emm disse choramingando.

Dei um tapão na sua cabeça.

- Vai logo antes que eu mude de idéia e pegue meu carro de volta! - E lá fomos nós, eu e Ryan na minha linda Ferrari e a Rose e o Emm no meu Mazeratti, sendo que eu e a Rose íamos as compras e os meninos a tortura.

**May´s POV**

Entrei calmamente com Chris ao meu lado, ele pôs os braços em volta da minha cintura e começamos a ir em loja em loja. Depois de ter comprados os pequenos acessórios para os modelos era a hora de comprar os tecidos, carreguei rapidamente Chris comigo e entramos na loja de tecidos que eu mais gostava.

- Então qual é a tendência deste inverno? – Perguntou-me Chris enquanto eu estava olhando os tecidos.

- A tendência para o inverno, vai ser uma continuação da moda verão. Os hits do verão, como o macacão, calça saruel, xadrez, estampa de bicho, renda, zíperes à mostra, balonê e o babado, continuarão a ser desfilados no inverno.

- E o que vais querer fazer para esta nova colecção?

Peguei finalmente os tecidos que eu precisava e fui em direcção ao caixa que logo em seguida Chris entregou o cartão para pagar. Olhei com um pequeno sorriso e seguimos para fora da loja.

- Eu vou usar o xadrez, macacão e renda… vou fazer uma colecção mais rebelde, você sabe mais adolescente… Bella quer fazer uma mais feminina.

Continuamos a andar pelo shopping eu a observar as montras e Chris a carregar as sacolas, era até engraçado ve-lo a levar. Mais culpa minha que não era, ele nunca me permitia carregar nada, já que é o marido ele que têm de pagar e carregas as coisas… tão machista.

- E como vai a nova colecção de Louis? – Olhei rapidamente para Chris, devido ele ter falado o nome Louis como se fosse algo que fosse errado.

- Chris, eu não compreendo este teu ciúme tolo por Louis, eu sou apenas sua amiga e cuido do seu guarda-roupa quando ele me pede.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes… - ele rolou os olhos que me fez rir – Qual é a piada?

- Você! Chris, tu é que és a piada. Eu não acredito depois dos anos que estamos juntos ainda tens ciúmes.

- Eu posso não ler pensamentos May, mais eu reconheço os olhares dos homens em cima de você.

Parei repetidamente na sua frente e pus minhas mãos delicadamente nas suas bochechas

- Olhe para mim, não há motivo para teres ciúmes eu só tenho olhos para você… e se eu quisesse algo com Louis eu teria há 40 anos atrás quando eu o conheci. Eu vejo ele como um bom amigo, ele é realmente um bom amigo. Se lembra que ele nos deu de presente aquele pequeno palácio na Áustria?

Chris respirou fundo e olhou fixamente para mim.

- Ok, peço desculpa por ter agido como um estúpido… agora a serio como anda a colecção que criaste para ele?

Lhe dei um sincero sorriso, apesar dele as vezes ser ciumento eu amava com toda a minha vida.

- Anda muito bem, vou terminar as últimas peças e mando enviar para ele ainda no fim da semana.

Voltamos a caminhar lentamente (_quer dizer lentamente para nós, porque seguir os humanos é lento…)_ e paramos numa loja de brinquedos, eu há muitos anos tinha uma tradição de principalmente no Natal comprar milhares de brinquedos e roupas para crianças e doar, para hospitais, orfanatos, bairros pobres… era uma forma de compensar por eu nunca poder ter filhos e para mim não bastava ser pediatra (pois eu também me formei em pediatria…) eu tinha de saber que estava pondo um pequeno sorriso em cada rosto. E Chris me apoiava muito nisso, ele também sempre quis ter uma família e esta era a nossa forma de dizer que apesar de não podemos ter filhos em cada sorriso que púnhamos nas crianças era uma forma de nos reconforta.

Pegamos dois carrinhos grandes e começamos a pegar vários brinquedos, o gerente da loja já me conhecia e seleccionava alguns empregados para fazer o mesmo assim em poucos minutos eu teria comprado praticamente a loja toda.

"_Onde vocês estão?"_ – Perguntou Jessy via pensamento.

"_Na loja de brinquedos e você já compraste o carro?"_ peguei uma delicada boneca e pus no carrinho.

"_Sim ele é lindo!!! Lindo mesmo May! Estou estacionando o carro estaremos ai em segundos"._

Dei um leve sorriso para mim mesma, esta era a minha irmã louca e extrovertida e claro amava coleccionar carros… se ela fosse assim quando éramos humanas tinha pena do seu marido. Ou melhor ela era, mais com o passar do tempo e com a forma que as pessoas se comportam agora era natural, mais na nossa época… eu já podia imaginar o nosso pai perguntando o que tinha feito de errado enquanto a nossa mãe ria as escondidas.

**Bella´s POV**

May tinha ido comprar os tecidos para a nova colecção e eu fiquei na faculdade pois eu tinha um trabalho de grupo com Pierre para terminar e a função de May era escolher os acessórios perfeitos para o nosso trabalho e com seu bom gosto e alguns pedidos nossos eu saberia que tiraríamos a melhor nota da turma.

Eu estava distraidamente desenhando um vestido de noite que eu tinha ficado encarregada de fazer, afinal este trabalho estava dividido em três partes primeiro o vestido de gala que eu estava encarregada, segundo um conjunto social que desse para ir a reuniões de empregos e almoço com as amigas que Pierre tinha ficado encarregado de desenhar e por ultimo um modelo bem adolescente que May já havia desenhado e tínhamos adorado.

Terminei finalmente de desenhar e entreguei para Pierre que me deu um grande sorriso

- Está perfeito, Bella! Qualquer pessoa amaria usar este vestido.

- Obrigada Pierre. O teu conjunto também está lindo… vamos tirar as melhores notas.

- Temos talento Bella… isso é puro talento.

Lhe dei um grande sorriso e Pierre olhou-me atentamente

- Então o que tens de novidade, este verão conheceste algum vampirinho lindo?

- Sim, muitos vampiros bonitos. Mais foi apenas de conhecer.

- Bella, chéri. Sabes tu já esta imortal há exactamente 30 anos, porque não abres o teu cœur para outros amores? Há tantos vampiros que já tentaram algo contigo e você nunca aceita.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei afastar a memória toda a dor que _Ele_ havia me causado, pois é que eu evitava falar o nome dele e apenas referia como _Ele. Ele _que me fez sentir mais viva do que eu pensei estar quando eu era humana, _Ele_ que declarou o seu amor eterno por mim e o mesmo _Ele _que me abandonou naquela floresta pois ele queria que eu tivesse uma vida normal… e agora eu estou presa na mesma imortalidade que _Ele_ não queria me dar.

- É complicado Pierre, a única pessoa que amei me abandonou e eu sei que eu nunca amarei como eu amei ele.

Pierre olhou pensativo um pouco, voltou a me encarar e acariciou levemente os fios do meu cabelo

- Sabe aimer, eu tenho uma pequena dúvida. – Olhei para ele curiosa e ele respirou fundo antes de concluir a frase – se por acaso visse ele em algum dia da tua existência, e ele lhe pedisse perdão… será que perdoarias?

- Seria muito difícil Pierre, porque eu graças a minha família posso dizer que aprendi a sobreviver e vi que bastava de estar me lamentando por um amor perdido. E se por acaso eu o encontra-se… ele teria de provar que me amava, pois eu não entregarei meu coração com tanta facilidade. Preferia me casar com uns dos vários perfeitos pretendentes que a May me apresentou e eu pelo menos saberia que eu estaria segura de nunca amar esta pessoa, mais eu poderia amar como amiga e saberia que ele nunca se afastaria de mim… agora ele… eu não sei se poderia voltar a confiar depois do que eu sofri. – Lhe dei um leve sorriso – mais não vamos falar disso, temos de terminar esta parte do trabalho para quando eu chegar a casa entregar a May.

- Claro, Bella.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gente...olha eu aqui de novo!!! Haushaushaushausha'_

_Amo vocês e nos vemos no próximo capítulo, ein???_

_Quero Reviews!!! Se naum faço greve :P_

** Bjus da Jess **


	8. Capítulo 4: Nem tudo está bem!

**N/A Jess:** _Eai galera??? Minha leitoras (es) queridas do me tumtum!!! Minhas Amoras!!!_

_....Muahahaha...._

_Como passaram essa semana? e o feriadão ein??? Eu quase chorei por um presente para os meus pais!!! Queria o livro Marcada e o Traída e a coleção da Mediadora!!! Mas somente aqui entre nós... eu acho que não tenho mais idade para isso... e minha mãe tb naum!!! auhsausahsahs... Ela não cedeu! Karaka, eu naum sou tão velha assim!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Respostas of THE REVIEW!!!!**

**-  
**

[Que concerteza foi mtu importante!!! e foi por ele e pelas 84 visitas que eu voltei a postar!!!]

-

**Cleo Moura Cullen: **_Sua Review foi mtu importante!!! uashusahsushuash.... Já te amo!!! Claro que vou continuar a fic...sab aquele negócio de: desistir nunca!!!! Entaum... Mas vc me deu animo!_

_Vc mora em Postugal?? Eu queria morar na Europa, mas minha mãe num deixa!! Sab, meu pai é espanhol... aushaushuashs... uma história loka, mas ele mora com a minha mãe aqui, e eu queria morar com os meus tios na frança!!!_

_Mtu obrigadah...mesmo!! E continue acompanhando!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Gente , Continuem acompanhando, ok???_

_e naum esqueçam da Reviews!!!! _

Bjus da Jess

* * *

**[Dedicado à Cleo] Capitulo 4: Nem tudo está bem**

**Jessy's POV**

Estava estacionando no tal shopping, no caminho eu e Ryan conversamos muito, eu sabia praticamente toda a vida dele e ele a minha, além de... ah... dermos um beijinhos... beijinhos que nada... verdadeiros amassos dignos de cinema....jejejeh!

"_Tô quase chegando e com surpresa...jejeje!"_ - pensei enquanto saia do carro com o Ryan. Meu mais novo ficante e o vampiro mais gostoso que eu já vi.

"_Lá vem, acho que não vou gostar nada dessa surpresa!"_ - May pensou, e pelo jeito ela devia estar sentindo o mesmo que eu e não gostando nada, sabe como é eu sinto o que ela sente e ela sente o que eu sinto.

"_Não sei depende do ponto de vista. O meu agora no momento é ótimo!"_ - pensei enquanto encostava no carro e olhava para a comissão traseira do Ryan, que estava abrindo a porta do meu Mazeratti para Rose, ele é um cavalheiro mesmo... - _"e May, me lembra de chamar um exorcista urgente!"_

"_Por que? Esquece já senti... e nem pense em se apaixonar... Chris mata ele!"_

"_Caramba, você saca rápido as coisas... Mais quem disse que eu vou me apaixonar? Talvez perder a virgindade, mais me apaixonar? Não!"_

"_Agora sim, eu vou te matar, te picar, e tacar fogo... o Chris não vai gostar nada disso, você é como se fosse a irmã mais nova dele, é melhor tomar cuidado... e vem logo antes que eu te persiga!"_ - sempre protetores!

- Ei, Jessy, acorda! - Ryan veio me abraçar e me dar um beijo. - Vamos? Onde eles estão?

- Eiei... - disse me separando - vamos à loja de brinquedos! - Disse enquanto pulava em suas costas e lhe dava uma leve mordida no pescoço. Ryan estremeceu e isso quer dizer que ele gostou...jejejeh!

- Olha Rose, já agem como se fossem namorados, as crianças crescem tão rápido! - Disse o Emmett com um aqueles olhares sacanas gargalhando muito, enquanto abraça Rose por trás.

- É melhor você calar a boca! - Disse dando a língua para ele.

- Bom crianças, vamos? - Disse Rose, ela estava dando uma de adulta, afinal na relação deles tinha que ter um adulto porque o Emmett pelo amor de Deus…Ele era igual a mim.

- Vamos. - Ryan disse me colocando um pouco mais para cima e segurando minhas pernas.

- Rose me carrega também? - Emmett fez biquinho.

- Hã? Emmett, você não acharia meio estranho se a Rose carregasse você pelo shopping? Você aparenta ter quase 200 quilos só de músculos.. e ela não mais que 50, então sossega. - Disse enquanto Ryan começava a andar muito humanamente devagar comigo nas costas, aproveitei quando passamos pelo Emmett e lhe dei um tapão na cabeça. - Dãããn... Cabeção! - E lá fomos nós rumo a loja de brinquedos, pelo menos assim o Emmett fica feliz!

**Ryan's POV**

Desde que a vi, soube que ela tinha alguma coisa de especial. Ela me encantava, era muito linda, cabelos cor de bronze, feições delicadas e ao mesmo tempo muito sexy. O nome dela era Jessy Camille Maverick, agora minha deusa.

Quando ela me abraçou lá na Ferrari, achei um jeito de aproximar-me dela, beijando-a. Ela é a melhor coisa que está acontecendo na minha existência, embora ela não saiba e tenha suas fortes opiniões sobre namoro e essas coisas, farei qualquer coisa para conquista-la. Jessy, um misto de alegria, delicadeza, sedução e carinho, em uma só pessoa, ou melhor vampira.

Conversamos muito no caminho até o shopping, eu sei que ela é uma versão feminina de Emmett, adora seduzir e ser muito sexy, tem muitos poderes para uma vampira só, e que no fundo ela é uma mulher incrível, que adora carros e é juíza suprema, é carinhosa, muito amiga, e o mais inacreditável: é virgem!

Não que eu não tenha respeito por ela, mais isso me deu muita alegria, saber que um homem, seja qual for sua espécie, nunca a tenha tocado. E sim, acho que estou me apaixonando por Jessy.

**Chris's POV**

"_May, me fala que aquela ali, não é a Jessy, em cima das costas do Ryan, com ele segurando suas coxas, dando mordidas no pescoço dele!"_ - Pô, o cara não espera nem um dia, e já arrebata a minha irmãzinha assim? Ele podia ser até meu amigo agora, mas não ia deixar isso acontecer assim, não se depender de mim.

"_Se você quiser eu digo meu amor, mas se controle sim? Tenho certeza de que ela vai acabar com ele daqui uns dias... ou não"_ - ela me disse duvidosa e eu estou sentindo que é o não... Isso vai longe! - _"Mas mesmo assim se controle."_ - Como se fosse fácil.

**Jessy's POV**

Eita...Olha a cara do Chris! Pelo jeito ele não gostou nada de eu estar tão... tão... vamos dizer amigada do Ryan assim.

- Olha o Chris, eu acho melhor você soltar ela Ryan e começar a correr porque ainda dá tempo, e não se esqueça salve o anel! - Eu não acredito que o idiota do Emmett disse isso! Tá ele disse, e tá eu admito: eu diria também mais hoje eu não estou com o espírito totalmente solto. Mais a parte do Chris é verdade, os olhos dele chega estão negros.

"_May, libera a mente do Chris um pouquinho só para o Ryan fazer ele se acalmar, please?"_ - pensei pra May, implorando, não queria que ninguém morrese hoje, queria? É eu tinha as minhas dúvidas.

"_Tá, mais não vai se acostumando. Também não quero que ninguém morra hoje." _- May pensou pra mim.

- Hã, Ryan, meu lindo, me solta por favor, antes que o meu irmão ali te mate, e dessa vez para sempre! - Eu disse rindo, meio nervosa, afinal eu não queria que o Chris o matasse, queria?

- Calma. - Ele disse enquanto me colocava no chão em frente a porta da loja de brinquedos.

De repente, ele olhou nos olhos de Chris, que começou a se acalmar, amei esse dom dele, de conseguir tudo o que quer, apenas olhando para pessoa, ainda bem que nessa hora minha irmã "percebeu" o poder do Ryan, seguiu meu conselho e tirou o seu escudo do Chris. Ele queria que o Chris se acalmasse e assim aconteceu, se não fosse esse dom essas horas eu estaria fugindo para China e ele já estaria morto, hã, deu para entender, neah?

"_Obrigada"_ - eu e minha irmã pensamos juntas para ele, é sério as vezes esse negócio de gémeas me assustava, porque acontecia de falarmos coisas totalmente iguais sem nem mesmo nos comunicarmos para isso.

"_Disponha"_ - ele pensou e fez uma pequena referência com a cabeça. Já falei que amei ele? Não, eu não estou apaixonada, amei o dom dele, muito legal!

Entramos na loja, assim que vimos os brinquedos, eu e Emmett começamos a correr de um lado para o outro escolhendo uns para levarmos para casa, enquanto Ryan e Rose se juntaram à minha irmã e ao Chris para ajudar a escolher brinquedos para as doações.

- Emm o que você acha de comprarmos um carrinhos e modificarmos ele para apostarmos corridas? - Disse enquanto sentávamos em um enorme tapete no meio da loja.

- Gostei, vamos apostar o quê? - Ele já disse esfregando as mãos ansiosamente.

- Pode ser assim, se eu ganho eu prego uma peça na sua família e se você ganha você faz o mesmo só que com a minha, e vale tudo pelo menos nos nossos planos mirabolantes! Fechado? - Disse enquanto dava minha mão para ele.

- Fechado maninha! - Disse enquanto pegava minha mão. - Hoje lá em casa depois de sairmos daqui!

Nesse momento, pulei em cima dele e começamos a rolar pelo chão da loja. Se o gerente de lá não estivesse acostumado comigo, ele pediria para pararmos, mas como compramos quase tudo quando vínhamos para cá, e como minha irmã já tinha avisado para ele que eu era meio criança _(odeio isso!_), ele nem ligava mais. Só paramos de rolar quando me puxaram dos braços de urso do maninho Emmett, isso, nós já estávamos nos chamando de maninhos, somos idênticos em tudo, foi a Rose que disse que parecemos irmãos, então? Porque não?

- לעזאזל! חרא מזויין (-O merda! Puta merda!) - xinguei em hebraico, aprendi uma língua que ninguém da minha família sabia, para poder xingar tudo e todos quando tivesse vontade, então nem liguei. - O que foi dessa vez? Caramba, viu! - Me virei para ver quem me tirou da minha brincadeira.

- Não é muito educado, xingar em hebraico, sabia? E também estão olhando para vocês até de fora da loja! Vocês parecem irmãos mesmo, mas estão exagerando! - Ryan sabe falar hebraico? Gente! Vou ter que aprender outra língua!

- Primeiro eu sei, mas aprendi para ninguém saber que eu estou falando isso! Segundo percebi que estão olhando e que se danem! E terceiro você acha mesmo? Eu e o ursinho irmãos? - E comecei a gargalhar, até o Emmett que ficou meio perdido quando o Ryan parou nossa lutinha se achou e começou a rir, eu dei um belo fora no ryan agora, e ele não parecia feliz. - Hã, desculpa, força do hábito! - Disse e coloquei meu dedo indicador na boca e sorri. Ele devolveu o sorriso. - E como você sabe hebraico?

- Jessy, você pedindo desculpa para alguém, meu Chuck Norris, precisamos urgente de um exorcista! - Disse May quase não se segurando de tanto rir, mas pude perceber que ela estava séria, mesmo rindo, e isso não era boa coisa!

- Eu disse! No final eu sempre tenho a razão! Claro, em relação ao exorcista!- Fiz uma pose tipo Hamlet com a caveirinha, só que invés da caveira peguei um carrinho.

- Outras histórias... - disse Ryan respondendo a minha pergunta do hebraico.

- Vou terminar de pagar e vamos embora... O que você vai fazer depois Jessy? - O Chris disse meio desconfiado, imagina quando ele era humano?

- Planos com o Emmett, e carros com a Rose, depois volto para casa! - Disse enquanto já ia repassando todos os meu planos malignos com o Emmett por pensamento. - Paga meus brinquedos também? Eu vou levar alguns comigo, e você leva os outro, ta meu irmão mais lindo? E também leva minha Dino? - fiz uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, sempre funciona com ele.

- Está bem, mas a May vai ficar vigiando! E qualquer coisa amanhã já não existe Ryan, certo? -eu pulei no colo dele e comecei a dar um monte de beijinhos no seu rosto.

- Obrigada, mano, eu não vou te decepcionar...espero! jejejeh - O Chris me olhou com um olhar assassino - Brincadeirinha! Chris te amo! Tchau May! - disse já empurrando o Ryan e o Emmett que já estavam com as minhas sacolas e a Rose para fora da loja.

- Ah, esqueci, pega a chave! - Joguei a chave para ele, e saímos dali rapidinho.

Irmão Urso e Ryan foram pegar o carro de Rose enquanto conversávamos apoiadas no meu carro. Os meninos estavam demorando um pouquinho, Já eram 5 da tarde.

- O que achou do Ryan, Jessy? - Ele me olhou cheia de esperança.

- Sinceramente? - Ela acenou positivamente a cabeça - Ele é educado, lindo, legal, simpático e o homem/vampiro mais gostoso que eu já vi em toda a minha existência! Fora isso nada! - Ela me deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. E quando percebi o carro de Rosalie já estava parado na nossa frente e o Ryan estava com um puta sorriso no rosto. Isso, só o que me faltava, ele ouviu! E pelo jeito Emmett também, porque ele não parava de rir, e pelo jeito da minha cara, pois eu fiquei sem reação uns 10 segundos. Não que eu não costumasse elogiar mais isso meio que me pegou desprevenida, eu to parecendo a Bella ultimamente, é isso, só pode ser a convivência!

- Definitivamente eu não vou em nenhum carro com algum dois! Pode dirigir Rose, você vai comigo! - O Emmett começou a gargalhar ainda mais. A traíra da Rose quando eu vi já estava na BMW acenando para mim e dando a partida e o Ryan estava com a porta do carona do meu Mazeratti aberta para eu entrar. Oh falta de sorte! O que me restava? Só entrar, já que eu não sabia o caminho para mansão Cullen. Ryan ligou o carro e logo já estávamos na auto-pista a nada mais nada menos que 400 km/h, claro que isso era ainda muito pouco comparado a velocidade que meu bebe modificado poderia chegar!

- Então quer dizer que você me acha tudo aquilo? - Ele disse, e desde aquela hora aquele sorriso não desapareceu do seu rosto.

- Sim, e muito mais. - Um sorriso sacana apareceu no meu rosto - Mas... não é hora para isso, me conta que carro você tem?

- Boa... muda de assunto... Eu tenho um Lamborghini Spiga e um Lamborghini Alar! Como você mesma diz, eles são meus bebes, eu tenho outros mais não estão aqui, estão na nossa outra casa!

- Você vai ter que me deixar dirigir seus carros, e se eu gostar vou comprar iguais para mim e modificar! - Disse batendo palminhas.

Continuamos a conversar até chegarmos à casa deles. Ela era linda, parecia um castelo também e era enorme, mais não mais que a nossa, é claro. Rose me disse que hoje eu não iria conhecer toda a família, porque o Edward, Jasper e Alice tinham ido caçar hoje depois da faculdade e Carlisle estava trabalhando.

Assim que entrei fui muito bem recebida por uma linda vampira de cabelos cor de mel e feição de coração, Esme. Conversamos um pouco, e ela é extremamente amável, e pelo jeito me amou também...S2

Rose me levou para ver os carros e eu dirigi os de Ryan, definitivamente iria comprar uns outro carros para mim, mas fora os de Ryan que eram uns carros que nem tinham lançado, um que me chamou a atenção foi um Aston Martin Vanquish , Por que? Fui eu que projetei aquele carro! Que orgulho! Rose quase nem acreditou, eu e ela gostávamos de muitas coisas em igual, e eu prometi a ela que a levaria para a minha empresa e de Chris assim que tivéssemos oportunidade.

Quando deu umas 7 da noite, eu e Emmett nos trancamos em um quarto, tivemos que expulsar Ryan e Rose, eles eram muito curiosos e com certeza não apoiariam nossos planos. Acertamos todos os planos mirabolantes e eu fiquei de esse fim-de-semana trazer as peças para modificarmos os carrinhos, que iriam ficar aqui, Emmett era minha alma gémea para tramar coisas, fazer piadas e afins, amei o ursinho gigante. Nisso já era 1 da manhã de terça e decidi voltar para casa. Despedi-me de todos (e é claro que fiquei com Ryan de novo, nos carros, na sala antes do Emmett entrar e antes de eu ter que expulsá-lo e em alguns outro lugares pela casa, jejejeh!) e fui para casa.

Chegando lá, fui direto falar com a May, alguma coisa nós estávamos deixando escapar, e não ia ser bom...

**May´s Pov**

Eu e Chris tínhamos chegado a casa rapidamente, a minha cabeça estava a mil. Confesso que estava um pouco preocupada com Jessy, mais não era exactamente uma preocupação do que ela estava fazendo e sim do que ele poderia fazer com ela. Minha irmã é muito inteligente mais mesmo assim tem um toque de inocência que todas nos temos, eu tinha medo que um dia ele enjoasse dela e a abandona-se como Bella foi. Eu não queria que minha irmã sofresse… mais eu iria deixar ela curti a sua eternidade do jeito que ela quisesse, pois ela sabe que eu estaria sempre ao lado dela para o que acontecesse.

Mais não era só isso que me preocupava era que havia algo nesta nova família que não me deixava quieta, algo estava para vir e eu sabia…

Entrei calmamente em casa com Chris que estava cheio de sacolas, até que avistamos os nossos pais.

- Hey, maman e papa (mamãe e papai em francês)

- Olá minha querida, Chris… - Disse minha mãe sempre amável ela olhou para as compras e deu um leve sorriso

- Então como foi as compras hoje? – Perguntou o meu pai.

- Foi divertida, eu tive de ir comprar uns tecidos para a nova colecção de Louis e para o trabalho da faculdade. E a Jessy vai voltar um pouco tarde, foi pra casa dos novos amigos!

Eu amava os meus pais, foram eles que salvaram a mim e minha irmã daquele incêndio e a partir deste dia eu passei a considera-los meus pais. Eu, Jessy e Bella travamos por mãe e pai, apenas Chris que tratava pelo nome pois quando meu pai e Chris eram humanos eles eram primos distantes e por isso têm o mesmo sobrenome e por alguma maldita coincidência acabaram por num dia ao saírem de uns dos bares de Berlim serem transformados, então na vista dos humanos eu, Jessy e Bella fomos adoptadas e eu casei-me com uns dos primos distantes do meu pai adoptivo e por isso continuei com o meu último nome.

- Bem eu tenho de começar a preparar o meu modelo, até mais tarde.

- Há propósito May e Chris, eu e Louisse vamos passar uns dias fora. Fomos convidados para ir a uns dos eventos de Lestat e vocês tomem conta da casa e por favor não destruam a casa.

Tive de conter o riso, na última vez que eles tinha nos deixado sozinhos foi super engraçado. eu, Chris e minhas irmãs decidimos fazer uma festa e depois para completar fizemos uma pequena competição pela casa que acabou por quebrar vários moveis e janelas… mais foi divertido isso foi…

- Claro não se preocupe Jean.

Eu e Chris seguimos rapidamente para o nosso quarto, havia uma parte do quarto que eu tinha feito um pequeno ateliê para eu criar minhas obras de artes enquanto estava em casa, o mesmo tinha no quarto de Bella. Sentei-me rapidamente em uns dos bancos e peguei o meu manequim para começar a preparar a minha roupa, enquanto Chris deitou-se na cama e ficou assistindo um jogo de futebol.

As horas tinham se passado e eu finalmente tinha terminado tudo e notei Chris atrás de mim com um grande sorriso orgulhoso.

- Está perfeito.

- Obrigada. – Lhe dei um sorriso, eu realmente amava criar roupas.

- Qual é o tema?

Bem para quem não sabe sempre que criamos uma roupa temos de ter um tema, e o meu professor de moda iria perguntar também. Eu tinha criado um casacos acolchoado roxo, com uma silhuetas extremamente acinturadas e com estampas argyle, também tinha posto uma calça jeans e uma sapatilha preta. A minha modelo iria arrasar! Porque eu tinha criado um modelo que continha formas sofisticadas e tradicionais e era o que todas as garotas amavam.

- Bem o tema é o luxo… O aquecimento global elevou a neve ao status de luxo. Os jovens estão ficando conscientes da fragilidade da natureza. Há uma ênfase nos detalhes mínimos e na profunda simplicidade. Essa tendência evoca uma qualidade opalescente por combinar elementos preciosos criados como formas translúcidas e esculturais. O jovem luxuoso é um fenômeno espetacular. Uma nova era de viagens de trem enxerga um interesse renovado em fabulosas jornadas e luxuosas viagens sem destino de tempos atrás. Uma nova geração de trens de luxo levam a decadência para um novo extremo de opulência digna de um expresso siberiano.

Chris alargou os olhos e me deu um grande sorriso, eu já disse que amava este homem?

- Eu adorei, apesar de ter ficado um pouco perdido… mais consegui compreender você criou um modelo de luxo. – Eu acenei positivamente – mais um luxo seguro para a natureza. – Eu acenei positivamente novamente – e este luxo "seguro" esta numa roupa que qualquer garota amaria ter, então concluindo você que mostrar podem andar bem arrumadas com roupas seguras para o universo.

- Isso mesmo! Compreendeste tudo! Eu já disse que te amava hoje?

Ele fez como se estivesse pensando e finalmente olhou para mim

- Sim… mais esqueci. – Chris se aproximou de mim e ficou centímetros perto do meu rosto – talvez poderia me ajudar a lembrar.

Lhe dei um leve beijo, enquanto ele passava a suas mãos delicadamente pela minha cintura e eu passava as minhas pelo seu pescoço. Estava tudo perfeito… até que… minha amada irmã entra como uma louca pelo quarto.

- Oh! Eu não sabia que estavam assim…Também parecem dois coelhos!

Olhei fulminando para ela.

- Sabes Jessy quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para bateres antes de entrar?

Ela me olhou com um pequeno sorriso

"_Desculpe… mais precisava mesmo falar contigo."_

Contei até 10, não até 1000 e voltei a encarar Chris que deveria estar na mesma situação que a minha.

- Eu tenho de falar com a minha irmã, depois falamos ok?

Ele me deu um meio sorriso

- Sem problemas, eu vou aproveitar para caçar.

Chris saiu rapidamente do quarto e eu encarei minha irmã que olhava admirada para a minha última criação, ela as vezes parecia criança na manha de Natal.


	9. Cap 4:Descobertas que mudam nossas vidas

**Capitulo 5: Descobertas que mudam nossas existências**

**Jessy's POV**

- Amei essa coleção, sera que dava pra fazer uma versão mais sexy pra mim? Em May, diz que sim? Eu deixo você em paz por pelo menos dois dias! Prometo. - _"Eu sei, sou manhosa e mimada demais, mas isso é culpa do Chris e por partes, já que ele é seu marido e você o apoia, sua também!"_

- Tudo bem, mas o que você tinha de tão importante pra falar? - May disse impaciente.

- O que te lembra Cullen? Eu estou esquecendo algo... - me sentei no chão e fiz uma expressão pensativa.

- Me lembra a Bella. - ela respondeu antes mesmo de me deixar terminar a frase.

- Que me lembra Edward, que me lembra Aston Martin e que me lembra que eu acabei de voltar da casa dele... e que ele não estava...- é hoje meus pensamentos estavam devagar.

- Hã, Jessy, você está falando de Edward Cullen, não é? Familia Cullen? - Pelo jeito a May lembrou antes de mim, mas assim que ela pensou na resposta mais que óbvia para o nosso problema eu também já sabia.

- Ferrou... _"Era por isso que eu fiquei tentando lembrar de onde eu tinha ouvido Cullen, Edward Cullen o vampiro gostosão que abandonou a Bella, agora ferrou de vez... e é melhor conversarmos assim agora, porque se não quando chegar a Bella tem um ataque e vai pensar em fugir!"_ - Eu fiquei de pé em um único movimento, e me sentei na cama junto com minha irmã.

"_Precisamos falar com papai e mamãe, não podemos nos mudar agora, e não podemos deixar que Bella resolva se mudar sozinha. Vamos esperar mais um dia para termos certeza, você dá um jeito de confirmar com o Ryan ou com a Rose. E nosso assunto se encerra aqui, a Bella já está estacionando o carro ali na frente e o melhor é que está com o Pierre, assim mantemos ela ocupada, para não perceber nada, e nem pense em comentar sobre os seus novos amigos."_ - May pensou que nem um jato, muito rápido. Ela também ficou preocupada com a nossa descoberta, mas por enquanto não podiamos deixar ninguém saber de nada.

"_Nossos amigos"_ - nisso me calei, quando a May fala encerrar assunto, é melhor encerrar, eu sempre acabo falando demais. E lá se foi a May, para encontrar o Chris de novo, para fazerem *S*E*X*O*... Prefiro não comentar...haushaushaus.

Nesse momento ouvimos Bella e Pierre entrando em casa, rindo que nem dois adolescentes.

- Isso é hora de chegarem em casa! 1:30 da madrugada? - Desci as escadas na velocidade vampírica, fazendo cara de brava. Bella já ia começar a se desculpar, porque eu raramente ficava com essa expressão e quando ficava era pra valer. - Calma Bella desencana, to brincando! Já estava na hora de chegar algum dia tarde assim em casa...hehehe... Resolveu mudar de time Pierre?

- Jessy, minha gostosa! - Pierre fez uma voz de homem, sinceramente se ele não fosse gay eu pegava! Quando nos encontravamos ele dava uma de macho como ele diz e logo voltou a biba. - Ainda não foi dessa vez...Senti saudades, e ai? como andam os gatões, quer dizer o Gabriel? - Ele era caidinho pelo meu anjo caído, era assim que eu o chamava, Gabriel, o diretor da Ferrari da França, herdeiro zilhonário da Ferrari (quando eu digo herdeiro, é herdeiro de toda a Ferrari mesmo), loiro de cabelos encaracolados, olhos azuis e super gostoso como eu havia dito antes, só faltavam as asinhas.

- Muito bem obrigada, tira o olho! - Levantei Pi para um super abraço, fazia um mês que eu não o via por causa das férias. - Também senti saudades, e o Gah vem aqui sexta de noite pra me pegar, vamos sair pra uma balada. - começamos a dar pulinhos, eu e o Pi juntos pareciamos duas adolescentes cheia de hormonios.

- Essa ou melhor esse eu não perco! Tô brincandoooo... - ainda bem que ele reconheceu se não eu ia pular em cima dele e amarrotar aquela linda camisa Armani dele, porque eu sou um pouco dominadora com os meus ficantes que não são de uma vez só.

- Pi, nem te conto, conheci o homem mais gostoso da minha existên... - Bella nos interrompeu.

- Perai...vai me excluir mesmo? Vamos lá pro meu quarto e você conta tudo! - coloquei uma mão em cada uma das minha amigas e fomos do meu jeitinho para o quarto da Bella.

Passamos a madrugada falando do Ryan, e é claro que eu não falei nada sobre A DESCOBERTA, até que Pierre adormeceu. Como hoje faria sol, não iriamos para a Facul, e Pi também não, ele faltava junto com a gente.

**Bella's POV**

Eu e Pierre acabamos a coleção um pouco tarde, já era 1 da madrugada. 1:30 já estavámos na minha casa, Pierre vai dormir lá hoje, amanhã faz sol, e toda vez que faltamos ele também falta. Nós dois viemos conversando sobre muitas coisas no caminho, discutindo quem era o homem mais gostoso que já vimos, eu pelo menos tive que mentir por que o homem mais lindo da minha existência foi Ele. Quase no final da conversa nós mesmos não tinhamos entendido nada, em nossas discussões nunca ninguém saia com a razão. Estacionei o carro na garagem e fomos nós _duas_ rindo, ou melhor gargalhando do nosso resultado, os caras mais sexys: Meu pai Jean e o Chris, isso sem contar no Lestat, no Louis, no Gah da Jessy, na verdade todos praticamente eram dela, então os homens mais gostosos da Terra são seus ficantes, menos Chris e papai.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Jessy desceu toda brava gritando, e ela não fica brava muitas vezes, isso é muito dificil, então é melhor eu explicar logo, vai que ela ouviu a gente conversar sobre os gostosões dela!

- Calma Bella desencana, to brincando! Já estava na hora de chegar algum dia tarde assim em casa...hehehe... Resolveu mudar de time Pierre? Por que não me avisou? Tem um lugar pra você lá na minha cama!

Nessa hora eu me desliguei, comecei a pensar... sempre que eles começavam essa conversas era melhor ignorar, eu não queria ficar pervertida que nem a Jessy. Eu guardo os meus pensamentos para minha própria cabeça, já ela, humph... Fala aos 4 ventos, aiai...

A conversa de hoje me fez lembrar dele. Eu sei que quase não sou capaz de perdoar o que Ele me fez, mas sinto tanta saudade, mesmo quando minha memória humana não faz juz a sua beleza. Minha conversa com Pierre, ao invés de me deixar com mais ódio do que já tinha me deixou com saudade, e eu sei que realmente nunca vou deixar de...

- Pi, nem te conto, conheci o homem mais gostoso da minha existên... - Jess interrompeu meus pensamentos, ela gritou tão alto que conseguiu me tirar da minha bolha particular, mas já que sai mesmo, e que esse assunto me interessa, vou tratar logo de saber o restante. Vai que é dessa vez que a nossa criancinha toma jeito?

- Perai...vai me excluir mesmo? Vamos lá pro meu quarto e você conta tudo! - ela nos teletransportou para o meu quarto e passamos boa parte da madrugada com ela nos descrevendo o seu Ryan...

- Ah vai admiti, você está apaixonada pelo tal Ryan! Você nunca elogiou tanto um carinha assim! - la vai o Pierre colocar lenha na fogueira. - Jess est un passionné! Jess est un passionné! **(Jess está apaixonada!)**

- Eu concordo.- disse rindo enquanto Jess (era assim que eu a chamava) jogava vários travesseiros em nós.

- Não tô não! - e ela fez seu famoso biquinho. - Cala a boca e dorme Pierre!

Eu e Pierre começamos a rir, isso foi demais! Jess se comportava como uma criança de 3 aninhos, ela me lembra tanto o Emmett...

Ficamos descutindo novamente até Pierre ficar cansado e adormecer. Jess foi para o quarto dela, e agora só me vem uma coisa na cabeça: Algo não está certo, Jess está realmente nervosa com alguma coisa, está escondendo algo...

**Edward's POV**

Desde que eu a deixei minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma, sinto falta do cheiro, dos beijos, de seus carinhos, seu calor, minha Bella, minha doce amada... Se não fosse o Ryan...

Dois anos depois que a deixei já não suportava mais, queria morrer. Primeiro: Alice não exergava mais o seu futuro, Segundo: antes de não ver mais seu futuro viu o avião em que Bella estava cair, e Terceiro: Isso só significava uma coisa, a coisa que eu mais temia, Bella estava morta...

Aguentei mais dois anos depois do acidente perto da minha familia, até que decidi e fui rumo a Voltera, pra que? Para pedir que me matassem. Eu tentei, pedi, insisti, até implorei para Aro me matar. Ele disse que era um despedício... e que deveriamos conversar mehlor! Mas minha mente homicida não descansou e logo bolei um jeito de me matarem: me expor ao sol do meio dia em sua preciosa Voltera, a cidade mais segura do mundo (pelo menos de vampiros). Estava pronto para sair de tras da torre e por fim em mina existência, quando do nada, eu já não queria mais isso, sabia que alguém estava me tirando dali, pois nunca teria forças o sulficiente para voltar atrás...

Quando dei por mim, estava em uma espécie de transe, já estava bem longe de Voltera, estava no aeroporto na sala de espera para embarque junto com um vampiro de olhos cor de mel, vegetariano sem dúvida. Li em seus pensamentos, seu poder era o de obrigar qualquer pessoa fazer o que ele quizesse, até um vampiro a dormir, seu nome era Ryan Mitchell Miller e ele me salvou por que... O por que ele mesmo não sabia, mas sabia que não podia me deixar morrer ali, que ainda não era a minha hora realmente, que eu ainda tinha uma salvação. Ryan me levou pra casa, e como era um vampiro vegetariano sem familia Esme e Carlisle o adotaram como mais um de seus filhos (agora Ryan Mitchell Cullen), desde então tudo está correndo bem. Carlisle também tinha uma teoria para o por que que o Ryan não me deixou morrer, ele acha que Ryan presentiu! Jasper e Ryan se tornaram muito amigos, os dois eram soldados em suas épocas, na verdade todos nos demos muito bem, até Tânia já deu em cima dele, e como era de se esperar ele a recusou ( a Tânia é muito oferecida), e assim como eu já esperei, ele também estava esperando o seu amor chegar (só que ao contrário de mim não era mais virgem).

* * *

Acabamos por nos mudar para Paris dessa vez, não iria ter muitos dias de sol por aqui. Hoje, eu e Jasper não fomos para a faculdade de medicina, e Alice não foi para a de Moda, fomos caçar. Fomos domingo e voltamos terça de madrugada, uma caça produtiva, aqui na Europa existem vários animais exóticos. Assim que chegamos em casa senti um cheiro diferente, um cheiro de um vampiro que eu nunca tinha sentido e pelo jeito como Ryan estava, esse cheiro era de uma vampira. Esme veio nos abraçar, e logo Emm, Rose e Ryan estavam atrás dela, pelo jeito haviam novidades...

- Eu já sei mesmo, mas conta, conta?...Vai logo... - Alica não parava um minuto, enquanto pulava em Jasper para ter uma visão melhor da conversa.

- Edward, agora você é o único gay, ops... quer dizer solteiro ou sozinho...sei lá...da casa! - Emmett já veio todo animado. Sinceramente, eu já estava me enchendo, além de ele achar que eu era gay, também achava que eu tinha casos, isso mesmo, casos com o meu piano, com meu carro e até com o tapete do meu quarto. Ele fazia reuniões semanais para discutir o assunto, e dar aulas de sexo... Ninguém merece!

- Eu não sou gay Emmett! - Rosnei.

- Não importa! O Ryan encontrou sua metade da laranja...só que ela não é muito de se amarrar... - Emmett já estava gargalhando da cara de cachorro abandonado e apaixonado do Ryan, até Rose cortar ele.

- Vocês se lembram dos Maverick? - Eu, Alice e Jasper acenamos positivamente - Então eles tem mais membros na familia, e uma deles mexeu com o nosso pobre Ryan... - Rose terminou contando todo o dia deles junto dos novos Mavericks e Esme de como foi a visita de Jessy, e para o Ryan, coitado, só restou confirmar, já que Rose e Esme não o deixavam falar de jeito nenhum. - Há, acho que você já sabe mas os 3 membros "novos" da familia são mulheres, e ainda tem uma disponível! A não ser que a Jessy queira você Edw... - Ela parou de falar do nada, e pelo jeito que Ryan olhava pra ela, deve ter feito ela fechar o bico. É seria interessante se eu tivesse esse poder, Rose nunca mais falaria! Sim, eu sou maléfico! Mas, convenhamos que a Rose não para de falar um minuto.

- Nem vem Rose, sabe que eu não tenho olhos para outra pessoa e já que essa pessoa já se foi prefiro ficar sozinho!- fui para o meu quarto antes que sobrasse mais pra mim, mecher com o Ryan e enfrentar a furia da Rose era pior que ir para o inferno, eu vou ficar sozinho no final de tudo mesmo, pra que discutir! Mas agora eu estava curioso, queria conhecer as "novas" Mavericks - _digo com aspas por que de novas elas não devem ter nada _- e rever novamente os Maverick, antes eram só Louisse, Jean e Christopher, agora tem mais a esposa do Chris, May, a minha futura irmã Jessy e uma vampira que a Rose não se lembrava ou nem sabia o nome - eu sei que é a segunda opção, mas o ego da Rose é quase maior que o meu pra adimitir que errou ou esqueceu. Jean e Louisse eram iguais à Carlisle e Esme, ambos generosos, carinhosos e com um amor gigantesco, além de serem vegetarianos e teram sua própria familia, assim como nós, eles ao passar dos anos ganharam novos membros, e também mais dinheiro... já fazia um tempo que não nos viamos, da útima vez só estavam Jean e sua esposa, seus "filhos" tinham ido viajar, mas tinha algo estranho naquela história.

Estava chegando ao meu quarto quando Alice me puxou pelo braço, com um sorriso diabólico no seu rosto de fadinha. Ela tinha visto algo e não estava querendo dizer muito menos pensar pensar.

- Você está enganado Ed...- e antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar sobre o que eu estava enganado ela se foi, Alice era mesmo uma pixel do mal, a Rainha delas. Agora sim, eu tinha certeza que alguma coisa ia mudar...

Passei o resto da madrugada pensando no que Alice me disse e não encontrei nenhuma solução. Definitivamente ela estava ficando maluca, já sei! Vou bater nela até que volte ao normal ou me diga a verdade. Ouvi uma vozinha vindo do andar de baixo.

-Nem pense nisso Edward Cullen, até por que você me ama e não faria nada contra o anjo que sou! - podia até ver o sorriso diabólico em seu rosto de novo. É ela tinha visto minha decisão, vou ter que arrumar outras, renovar meu livro mental de torturas contra fadas do mal.

- Isso também não vai dar certo Edizinho. - ela já estava começando a me irritar, eu não vou me aguentar! - Calma Eddie, vai sim!!! - a não isso é demais, fui correndo atras dela...

Já passavam das 10 da manhã, o sol só sairia depois das 2 da tarde, então resolvi dar uma volta pelo bosque ao lado da minha casa. Sentei em uma árvore que ficava dentro de uma clareira, esse foi um grande erro! As minhas lembranças com Bella vieram à tona com mais vivacidade, nossos momentos juntos naquela clareira em Forks, nosso primeiro beijo, seu cheiro inebriante. Ah, como eu sentia sua falta, queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo. Nessa hora pensei de novo em me matar, mas logo pensei em minha família, e também mesmo assim sabia que não conseguiria, com uma vidente e um ventríloco "humano" em casa seria impossível. Resolvi novamente guardar minha dor para mim para que ninguém sofresse.

Quando voltei pra casa o sol já estava quase desaparencendo, fui para o meu quarto e tomei um longo banho para relaxar, esses dias não iriam ser fáceis...

**Alice's POV**

Quando fomos caçar, eu já tinha visto os Mavericks, nos reencontrariamos logo... Já tinha visto a Jessy com o Ryan namorando sério, mas daqui a algum tempo... não contei pra ninguém... Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi a visão que tive agora pouco, quando o Edward disse que já que a Bella se foi (morreu, foi pro beleléu), ele prefiria era ficar sozinho.

_[flashback]_

_Uma vampira, linda, cabelos chocolates, olhos mel, corpo magro, feições muito delicadas, parecia até quebradiça ...Foi quando a reconheci... Bella!_

_Eu estava indo para minha sala na Faculdade e de longe a avisto, junto com as Mavericks, quando chamam ela:_

_- Bella Maverick, venha já aqui! - um rapaz lindo, só que homo, a chama._

_-Pierre, calma já estou in... - nesse momento ela me ve - Alice...- susurrou. E saiu correndo. Suas irmãs foram atrás dela._

_-Bella, espera! - tentei correr atrás dela, mas a Faculdade estava muito cheia, só conseguiria na minha velocidade, mas isso não pegaria bem, eu já sabia: ela voltaria!_

_[fim do flashback]_

Corri até o quarto de Edward para alcança-lo, bloqueando meus pensamentos, para ele não se desesperar, tudo ao seu tempo!

- Você está enganado Ed...- voltei saltitando pra sala, antes que ele quisesse mais explicações que eu não poderia dar.

No momento em que me sentei ao lado de Jasper, vendo Ryan contar sobre a Jessy, e sobre ela construir carros, eu vi as decisões do Edward: Ele planejava me matar! Coitado...

-Nem pense nisso Edward Cullen, até por que você me ama e não faria nada contra o anjo que sou! - sou mal...

Agora ele planejou renovar as torturas!!! Ele não sabe que eu vejo o futuro não??? E menino lerdo!!!

- Isso também não vai dar certo Edizinho. - Eu vi ele vinha mesmo atras de mim, nada que eu falasse ou fizesse livraria a minha pele... Se manda Alice - Calma Eddie, vai sim!!! Você vai se acalmar! Parei...juro!!!- tchau...dei um beijo no jasper e me mandei...

-Fuiiiiiii!!!!! Amor depois que o Ed desistir, mais ou menos daqui duas horas, eu volto, tah??

-Xau, minha pequena... - Jasper é sempre um doce!!!

O Ed podia me torturar mais nunca ia saber o que eu vi, muito menos iria conseguir me tirar do posto de Rainha das Pixels...uashushuahsauhs... Ele me persegui durante as 2 longas horas, até que desistiu e voltou pra casa! Ele sabia que não poderia me matar...hehehe... Eu sou sua Irmã PREFERIDA!!!! Ouvi sua voz ao longe.

-Tem sorte de que seja mesmo!!! - em seguida riu e se trancou no quarto...

* * *

Com o passar do tempo eu vou aperfeiçoando meu bloqueo mental, como Ed já não ouvia muito o que eu pensava, só de vez em quando, eu decidi saber quando eu reencontraria a Bella. Cheguei em casa, nem lembrei de falar com o Jazz, fui para o meu quarto, me concentrei um pouquiho e... era amanhã, na Faculdade de Moda, Bella era da minha sala. Fiquei super feliz por mim, pelo meu irmão, por toda a familia, até por Rosalie, que também sentia a falta de Bella,por não a ter perdido.

Estava entrando na minha jacuzzi, quando vi uma silhueta masculina na porta: Jasper!

-Pensei que você não voltava mais! - eu ja estava quase entrando na banheira, ele chegou por tras e me abraçou, já sem roupa. Senti sua excitação. Ele me beijava, passeava com suas mãos sobre meu corpo, quase morria com apenas isso. Ah, deu pra entender, neah???

-Eu também, mais eu te disse, ele desisti fácil!- Me virei pra olhar em seus olhos cor de mel, passar as mãos no cabelo loiro que eu tanto adorava.- Já te falei hoje que te amo?

-Já mais eu não me incomodaria de ouvir de novo! - disse mordendo meu pescoço.

-Jasper, eu te amo e miha existencia sem ti não seria nada! - de repente, ouvimos passos no corredor e alguém batendo na porta.

-SEXOoOoOoO...- Era Emmett, seu imbecil, vidado, filho de uma puta (me desculpe Esme). - SEXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO... Gente, tem um virgem aqui na casa (Edward), um com abstinencia (Ryan), e logo logo mais a namoradinha do Ryan que também é virgem! É esse o exemplo que vocês querem dar? Façam mais alto! Assim eles são e serão influenciados!!!

OMG eu não acredito! Que ele vem aqui atrapalhar nosso momento para nos dizer que somos exemplos, e para gemermos mais! Agora eu mato ele.

-Emmett! - eu e Jazz, nos separamos e gritamos, o clima já estava acabado, embora o desejo não. Já estava tendo uma visão do Emmett sendo queimado!

-Tá bom, se não querem servir de exemplo, procurem um motel! Vocês não ouvem Carlisle e Esme no quarto deles! Você ouve eles na estufa, no canteiro, no rio, no Vanquish do Ed... - quando agente pensa que ele vai falar algo que preste sai essa merda, e perai, isso do carro do Ed é verdade, mais ele não sabia!-...pelo menos eles são mais criativos e ativos!!! Agora hora de me mandar! Vamos Rose, vamos mostrar como se faz!

-Emmett! - todos na casa gritaram. Nos vestimos mais que rapido e como já tinha visto todos estariam lá também! Nossa, puta merda, tava tão distraida com Jasper que nem previ Emmett nos enchendo o saco e sendo empata! Eu acho que ele já sabia meu pontos fracos, Emm tem o dom de deixar os outros sem graça!

-Ai meu Deus o que eu digo por Edward!!! Que vergonha!(esme)

-Vou comprar outro carro... (carlisle)

- Que droga, o Emmett é um empata foda, filho de uma puta, perdão Esme! Eu te mato, Emm... (Jazz)

- Abstinencia? Que? Você está brincando com fogo! Já disse para parar com essas brincadeiras!- Ryan disse e de repente seus olhos escureceram, foram de dourado azulado (éah, isso porque ele estava apaixonado) para azul marinho e depois se transformaram em uma cor azul celeste, que era a cor de seus olhos humanos, acontecia quando ele estava com algum sentimento muito forte (raiva, amor, ódio, etc) ou quando usava o seu poder - Emmett fica parado...

Eh, mexer com o Ryan é fogo, Emmett ficou paralisado.

- Ele é empata-foda dos outros e faz sexo a vontade, mas também ninguém consegue parar aqueles dois cachorros no cio. Se ferrou! - resmunguei baixinho, mas todos ouviram e gargalharam, Edward até rolou, coitada da Rose não sabia onde enfiar a peruca! Brincadeira... Vi o que o Ryan planejava. - Xiiiii... Emm isso não vai ser nada bom pra você, além de diminuir uns zeros na sua conta bancária!

- Você não vai conseguir fazer qualquer tipo de sexo por 1 semana! - Ryan disse com um tom de quem somente ordena. Já falei que amo o Ryan? - E rose, você vai ser mais sensual do que de costume, só que não vai satisfaze-lo! - Ryan saiu calmamente, e antes de entrar no quarto disse - Ah, Emmett você vai comprar o novo volvo pro Edward, como desculpas! E passagens de avião e hospedagem de luxo para a nova lua de mel de Carlisle e Esme, além ceder sua casa da praia para Alice e Jazz hoje!- depois que fechou a porta gargalhou estrondosamente.

- Esme, Carlisle, não se preocupem, não precisa, acontece... e se ferrou Emmett, vê se aprende debil! Agora tem que me dar um carro, muito caro por sinal, além de broxar uma semana inteira! Imagina, um vampiro ninfomaniaco, não consegue fazer sexo, porque passa por problemas sexuais...seu amiguinho Aro Volturi vai gostar de saber!!! Ah, passa logo a chave pra Ali e vai ver se liga pra companhia aerea, ok???? ... - e lá se foi Edward para o seu quarto...

Emmett fez o maior bico que se existia na face da terra.

Eah, Emmett e Aro juntos não prestavam... Eles só se viam umas 2 vezes por ano e olhe lá!!! Mais quando se encontravam....problemas e piadas sem fim!!! Por isso que Edward agora simpatizava menos ainda com Aro!!!

Enfim, Emmett se ferrou legal, e todos nós saimos ganhando com isso (mesmo Emm é claro): Ryan ficou feliz da vida por ter sossegado Emmett, Edward ficou agradecido e ainda ganhou um carro novo, pela primeira vez em nossos séculos juntos quem vai ser motivo de piadas sexuais vai ser o próprio Emmett, e tenho certeza de que o zuaremos pela eternidade, Esme e Carlisle se livraram de uma e ganharam uma lua de mel, e eu e o Jazz?

Tivemos uma noite mega produtiva, direito a fantasias, lingeries, em diversos lugares, uma coisa de louco... A casa de Montpellier do Emmett era esplendorosa! Éah, até que o Emmett serviu pra alguma coisa: pra aumentar nosso desejo, e também para ferrar a si proprio e a Rose, porque ele sem QUALQUER TIPO DE SEXOOOOOO durante uma semana é foda!!! Pior que ficar sem sangue pra ele!

Final: Emmett se ferrou legal!

Olha rimou! E agora voltando para casa! Hoje tem aula daqui uma hora, não posso me atrazar! Intituto Marangoni ai vou eu!!!


End file.
